Soul Singer: On My Father's Wings
by Lyanna Winter
Summary: Asteria is a Dalish elf that has never left her clan, and the one time she is sent outside of the clan, she ends up becoming the Herald of Andraste, charged with closing rifts, fighting demons, and sealing the Breach. Guided by her father's spirit and her ability to soul sing, an ancient magic that connected the elves to their ancestors, Asteria must now save Thedas.
1. On My Father's Wings

Welcome!

So Dragon Age is a new universe I'm interested in writing in. This type of fanfiction, is not new to me, but I find that my Inquisitor is hard to get a read on, and I think that's because she's not very sure of herself. Anyway, I came up with the idea because of music and my love of Dragon Age: Inquisition. I don't want this to be too long, but I have several chapters already written, but I'm starting off with one for a while before I post the others. I'm still tweaking them.

The song is not my own, I shall pay credit where credit is due. BEFORE the song starts. Now then, on to the story!

I do NOT own Dragon Age!

* * *

An elven mage traveled through the forests of Ferelden alone, with a thin cloak as her only defense against the winter winds. She was thankful that she had chosen to wear boots since her delicate feet would be numb otherwise.

Her silvery-blue eyes could barely make out the end of the treeline, signaling that she had reached a stopping point in her journey.

" _Asteria, you must get to the Conclave and find out what's going on. Our people are at a disadvantage, and as First, this falls to you. If the Conclave fails, we cannot be caught unawares." The Keeper advised._

 _She nodded, "I understand."_

" _Try to blend in with the other mages, Asteria, but not so much that the Templars try to attack you."_

 _Asteria gave her Keeper a playful smirk, "I'm sure I'll think of something."_

" _Stay out of trouble, no one else will be there with you."_

" _Trouble hunts me down like the Dread Wolf." Asteria muttered under her breath, but she gave the Keeper a determined nod before starting her journey._

Asteria was too excited to stop and rest. For the first time in years, she was out alone and away from the Keeper's watchful eye. Suddenly, the world and life her father had told her about, seemed so much closer.

Her hand reached for the necklace around her neck, rubbing the iron chain before pulling at the crudely cut sapphire that hung from it. It was a crescent moon, he told her it was the moon she was born under, the second most beautiful sight he witnessed that night; her birth being the first.

The elf stopped for a moment, leaning against a tree as she stared at the sky, her fingers following the shape of the moon on her necklace. She tucked a strand of raven hair behind her ear as she began to sing,

(On My Father's Wings from Quest for Camelot)

 _If you were with me now  
I'd find myself in you  
If you were with me now  
You're the only one who knew  
All the things we planned to do_

Asteria continued her path through the forest, carefully picking her path down the hill before running for the nearest tree and quickly scaling it. She hopped from tree to tree using the branches; snow just slowed her down.

 _I want to live my life  
the way you said I would  
With courage as my light  
Fighting for what's right  
Like you made me believe I could_

She could see the mages and Templars walking a path to the Conclave and she looked above them, her eyes widening at the sight of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. She never thought she'd ever see such a wonder.

 _And I will fly on my father's wings  
to places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel, his heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
On my father's wings_

Asteria moved quickly, hopping from tree to tree, eager to reach the Temple. This was her chance to help her people and to see something outside of the forests that was not described to her in stories from visiting city elves or from the Keeper.

 _This world I'll never see  
My dreams that just won't be  
The halla's stride  
With one day's ride  
Will have covered more  
distance than me_

"One day da'len, you're going to see the world. I know this to be true, because there's that spark in your eyes, that drive for freedom, reveals who you are."

"But papa, you say I have many sparks."

He laughed, "You do, da'len. And it makes you very special."

 _But I will fly on my father's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel, his heartbeat still  
And I will do great things on my father's wings_

She climbed the cliffs carefully, not wanting to fall. Her hand clasped around the pillars and stones that made up the building and she was amazed by the silent strength of the old temple.

 _Someday with his spirit  
to guide me and his memory beside me  
I will be free to  
fly on my father's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
And I will do great things_

On my father's wings  
On my father's wings

The elf climbed in through a window on the second floor and her silvery blue eyes took in everything before her in excitement as her ears twitched, picking up the sound of nimble fingers itched for her staff, but she left it on her back. Her feet took soft steps as she snuck down the hall, following the voices.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Prepare the sacrifice."

"Someone! Help!"

Asteria gasped, someone was in danger. She didn't hesitate, she broke into a run and burst through the doorway.

"What's going on here?"

"Run! You must warn them!" The woman yelled.

"Kill the intruder." The horror ordered.

Her silvery eyes narrowed in defiance as she reached for her staff. The woman's arm escaped her captors and she slammed the glowing orb out of the horror's grip.

"Take it and run!"

The elf didn't hesitate. She grabbed the orb and moved to run, but searing pain erupted in her hand and everything went black.

* * *

She woke with a throbbing in her head and her hand. As she looked around, she realized with a shudder of fear, that she was somewhere that probably only existed in nightmares.

"Is this..Banalhan?"

She heard hissing and stood immediately, swaying on her feet for a moment. Spiders, several huge spiders came towards her, their pincers snapping loudly.

"Fenedhis, this is worse than Banalhan." She broke into a run, begging her body not to give out on her.

" _Come now da'len, you can do better than that.'_

She heard his voice echoing around her, 'I don't even know where I am.' She thought back to him. She stopped at the cliffs or stairs, whatever they were. It loomed above her, as did a glowing green figure. The figure beckoned to her.

' _Are you going to keep us all waiting?'_

"I don't recall you being so impatient, papa." Asteria remarked as she began to climb.

She pushed herself faster when the sound of the spiders and their clicking pincers got louder. She hated spiders.

"Hurry!" The glowing figure yelled at her.

" _On my wings, Asteria. On my wings."_

His voice whispered in her ear, and for a moment, she saw him, as she nearly gave up on that last hold. His smiling face and soft silvery eyes were just as she remembered them. She reached for his offered hand and pulled herself up.

"This way." The green figure directed her to a bright, glowing hole in the sky.

"What-"

"No time, you must go!" She yelled as the spiders caught up.

"What about you?"

"Go!"

"No!" Asteria yelled as the woman was pulled from her grip.

The elf turned back to the glowing green hole, hesitating for only a moment before she leapt through it. She landed on dirt and she thanked Mythal for making it through whatever nightmare she had just escaped.

Pain raced up her hand and she collapsed in the dirt, the barely audible sound of voices echoing around her.

* * *

"Commander! We found one."

Cullen felt a small amount of relief, maybe not everyone at the Conclave was dead. His amber eyes glanced at the melted bodies around him, and he sent a small prayer to the Maker.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"It's an elf, she fell out of the rift sir."

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's true sir. She just fell out of it. There was a woman with her, but she didn't come through. Just the elf."

He approached her fallen form and studied her. She had long, raven hair that fell to her waist. There was a braid of her same hair that ran from each side of her head and met in the middle. Maker, her hair was long. She was small like other elves he'd seen, but she seemed so young, almost like adulthood was barely escaping her.

The Commander reached down to lift her when a spark from her hand captured his attention. It was glowing green like the Breach.

"What is that?"

"That's why we haven't touched her, Commander. We aren't sure what it is."

"It seems to hurt her though, every time it sparks she flinches."

As the soldier explained, he watched it flare up again and the elf's face twisted in pain. It seemed to wake her though, and for a moment her eyes opened and he was floored. Her eyes were a silvery blue, like the stars in the sky.

She looked up at him, but he doubted she was actually seeing him. Her eyes closed again and he reached down to pick her up. Cassandra would want to speak with the only survivor. The mark on her hand flared once more and she tensed in his arms, pressing herself closer to his chest.

The Seeker would definitely be interested in the mark on her hand.

* * *

"Asteria, when you hunt you have to remember that the most important part is always thanking the spirits." Her father told her.

"I know papa."

"I know you know, I'm just reminding you. So, how has your training been going?"

"It's alright. I never thought I'd be selected for First." She answered truthfully, handing her father his bow and quiver.

He chuckled, "You're meant for great things, da'len."

Asteria tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "You always say that, papa, but I don't think you even saw me becoming First."

"When you were born, I knew you were different. The crescent moon holds many secrets, like Dirthamen did, and that night, Dirthamen told me that you were special, but your future is clouded for all but the Creators."

She listened to the conviction in his voice, the faith he held in her and it caused tears to well in her eyes. "Papa, I haven't done anything to cause you to believe in me so strongly."

He placed his hands on her shoulders, "Da'len, look me in the eye."

She met his steady gaze, "I see you as I always have. You're going to lead a strange life, but it's going to be full of adventure-but there is death and danger in adventure. You're going to make decisions and fight battles no one else can win. You will be a light, shining through the darkness."

"How do you know?"

"Because you've always been my light, and when I've thought terrible thoughts from the Dread Wolf, I look at you and you make everything bright again. You're going to chase away the darkness."

They stood in silence for a few moments and Asteria watched the sunset as she fought back the tears that threatened to fall. He pulled her into a hug, "You will not be alone da'vhenan. I see many friends to help you on your way."

"But you won't be there."

He kissed her hair, "No."

She wrapped her arms around him as she broke down crying, sobs wracking her body. He hugged her tighter and whispered in her ear, "You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you'll be safe and sound."

* * *

"Archers, prepare yourselves! She needs time to close the Breach, we have to stop any demons that come through." Cassandra ordered.

She reached up and felt the magic flowing through her again, she forced it to bend to her will, ripping the rift open. Asteria knew it was a bad idea especially when a Pride demon fell out of the Breach. Magic flowed through her as she sent spell after spell at the demons. She watched as arrows hit their mark and swords and shields clashed against demon claws and magic.

Her hand itched with power and she pointed it to the Rift, pulling it apart more and more until it exploded, halting the Pride demon. She could do more!

A loud roar captured her attention; the Pride demon was looking right at her.

Cassandra ran at it, sword raised but the demon didn't care when she hit him. He cackled deep in his chest as he approached her.

Asteria twirled her staff as fire magic flowed up and down it. The demon roared at her as it rushed her.

"Get out of there!" Solas yelled.

Asteria didn't listen. She ran at the demon, a battle cry escaping her lips as she ran. She pushed herself up, using the rubble around her. The elf pushed herself further and further up, leaping off the spire as she brought her staff down, a powerful firebolt rushing for the Pride demon.

Varric was committing this image to memory- a Dalish elf flying through the sky with a look of defiance and determination on her face as she cast a powerful fire spell at a charging Pride demon.

The demon fell to its knees in a cry of pain as it was burned and reabsorbed by the Breach. Asteria turned quickly, throwing her hand up and casting the magic to tug at the seams of the Breach. She pulled until searing pain erupted behind her eyes, her head began to pound and fire burned her arm from within.

" _Halani_!" She screamed and Solas flinched.

"What did she say?" Varric demanded.

"She's crying for help."

"There has to be something we can do." Varric remarked.

"There is-"

' _Fight, da'len. You can do this.'_

"Fight it Asteria! Don't give up yet!"

"Give up?" She managed through the pain, she smirked slightly, "I'm not even-" Pain shot through her.

Asteria pulled at the seams harder than before and the Breach shook and power flared through her mark yanking a scream of pain from her throat.

She fell to the ground as her vision began to fade.

'Papa, this is getting very tiresome.'

He smiled down at her, "You did well, da'vhenan."

Cassandra and Solas rushed to Asteria's side as she murmured to herself in elvhan.

"Will she be alright?"

"We need to get her back to Haven." He glanced up at the Breach, "For now, it's sealed."

"Hey Asteria, I've got to ask before you pass out, how did you fly like that?" Varric whispered.

"O..on my father's wings." Asteria whispered, before her eyes closed.

* * *

"The Breach is sealed! The Breach is sealed!"

Commander Cullen heard the cheers and he sighed in relief; finally an end to the demons. His eyes caught sight of Cassandra and Leliana returning from the Breach.

"Lady Cassandra, it seems you've succeeded."

"We partially succeeded. The prisoner did what she could, but it was too much for her. Now we'll be lucky if she survives this." Cassandra remarked.

Cullen watched as the elf apostate rushed by with a few archers, carrying the elven woman on a stretcher to the apothecary's home.

"But the Breach-"

"Chuckles says its sealed for now Curly, no need to worry right now, except for our Hearld."

"Herald?"

"They started calling her the Herald of Andraste." Leliana remarked.

"The Herald of Andraste?"

"They saw her seal the Breach and they believe that the woman who appeared behind her in the Breach was Andraste herself, delivering her to us." Leliana explained.

"Maker's breath."

"The way she slaughtered that Pride demon kind of helps solidify that too." Varric remarked earning a dirty look from Cassandra.

"You've already begun telling tales." The Seeker remarked.

"Are you kidding me? I couldn't write what she did, now that I've seen it, I probably could, but that was just, it-amazing doesn't even describe it." The writer countered.

"I have to agree with him Cassandra, that was amazing. She's so small and she just rushed him like that. Fighters like her only come out of legends."

"She took on a pride demon? Alone?"

"After she pissed it off, Curly, it roared at her and charged. That tiny thing, and I'm a dwarf, that elf matched its roar with a battle cry and she was running at him too. Then she used the rubble and the spire to throw herself at it from above. It was glorious. It had its claws out ready to tear her to pieces, and she had the fiercest look on her face with fire racing through her staff and hands and she brought it down hard on his head and he erupted in flame. Curly, it was so inspiring, it's something you had to see."

Cullen scoffed, "It sounds too amazing."

"Unfortunately he isn't even spinning a tale yet. It happened, and it was unbelievable." Cassandra muttered.

"I hope she pulls through. She's going to be something else." Varric stated a grin on his face.

* * *

Well, there you have it! Let me know what you think. I'm open to creative criticism. I've gotten a better read on Asteria, since I've continued writing for her. I'll post again soon.

Please read and review.


	2. Great Spirits

So I'm skipping certain moments from the game because it will end up making this way longer than I want it to, but I'm creating and rewriting certain instances and throwing in a song here and there that I felt was appropriate and Asteria would sing. Anyway, this is a very long chapter, I couldn't find anywhere to cut it down, but I figured it was best to leave it alone.

I do not own Dragon Age: Inquisition or the songs.

* * *

Asteria decided that she didn't like when other elves stuttered and called her My Lady or ma'am. She was normal just like them. She was people too! She sat on her bed and ran her fingers through her long hair, pulling the knots apart and fixing her braid.

There was a new scar on her head, across her eyebrow but she didn't care. A new story to tell she supposed. She reached down to fix her boots and grimaced in pain. Asteria was pretty sure that there was a giant bruise on her side. She lifted her tunic and grimaced at the bruise on her lightly tanned skin. It was darker and larger than she anticipated; then again, Pride demons had giant fists.

She pulled it down and headed for the door. Cassandra wanted to talk to her. She hoped it wasn't anything bad. Her pink lips pulled into a frown as she remembered that Roderick wanted her sent to another city for trial and execution.

Asteria stepped out of the house and was greeted by humans. Humans everywhere. She was concerned that they would look at her as they had once before, but this time they did not. They bowed their heads to her and crossed their arms over their hearts followed by greetings of "Herald" or "Your Worship."

She offered them soft smiles before she headed for the Chantry. Her eyes followed the carvings on the wall as she looked around. It was not much different form the Elvhan ruins her people often visited. She wondered if the Dalish and the humans knew they weren't really much different in how they chose to worship.

Asteria stopped to stare at a statue of Andraste and she shivered under the woman's unmoving gaze. Andraste was maternal, it was carved into her face and her eyes, a soft look but there was a hardness in her eyes. It reminded her Mythal. They weren't very different after all.

Her ears picked up the sound of arguing and she followed it. She frowned at the arguing, but she wasn't one to spy. She pushed open the door and found Cassandra and Leliana were speaking with Roderick.

"You're awake." Leliana smiled.

"Yes, thank you for looking after me." Asteria bowed her head.

"Guards arrest her! She will be brought to trial." Roderick ordered.

Asteria met his angry gaze but said nothing, wondering where this was going.

"Belay that. Leave us." Cassandra ordered.

The two guards saluted her and left the room, closing the door behind them.

"You walk a dangerous line Seeker."

Cassandra slammed a book down on the table, "Do you know what this is, Chancellor? It is a writ from the Divine. I am invoking the Inquisition. We will close the Breach, we will find who killed the Divine, and we will bring peace back to Thedas."

Asteria felt pride swell up in her for knowing this woman.

"You'll regret this, Seeker. The Chantry will not support you." Roderick threatened as he stormed out of the room.

Asteria made a face behind his back before turning to Cassandra and Leliana.

"So, we're bringing peace to Thedas and closing the Breach?"

"We? You'll join us?" Leliana remarked.

The elf smiled and held up her hand and the mark flared up but it didn't cause her any pain, just tingles. "I do remember offering to help in any way I could to close the Breach. It's not closed yet, and I'm still here because of you and your aid. I'm not going anywhere yet."

Cassandra offered the elf her hand, "Then we're happy to have you."

* * *

Asteria watched as the Inquisition came into being. She met Solas and Adan and sat down with Varric to hear stories. She napped and she played in the snow when no one was looking. If the humans found her to be odd, they didn't say anything.

Her silvery blue eyes took in everything around her, as she studied the people she would be working with over the next few months. She spied on Leliana sometimes for fun, but the woman always found her. The elf smiled, it was her goal to sneak up on the devout woman eventually.

Cassandra had been very busy recently, she hadn't been out in the open unless she was beating training dummies. She didn't think that the Seeker noticed that she fixed them in the dead of night when she couldn't sleep.

There had been a new person at Haven, a woman in bright yellow that reminded Asteria of the sun. The woman had a heavy accent but a kind face. Asteria couldn't wait to meet her.

Her eyes followed her current target, the blonde man with the fur on his shoulders. She wondered if he had killed the beast himself. It would've been an interesting battle that she was sure of. He was nailing something to the Chantry doors. He walked with strength and patience, and there was a type of metal in his will that she admired about him. There was a pain too, something that ate at him but he dealt with it well. He was very interesting.

"See something interesting down there, Song?" Varric asked.

She smiled up at him, "Song?"

"You hum a lot, you know that?" He asked as he sat beside her.

"Papa used to say that all the time." Asteria answered with a soft look.

"You mention him quite a bit when we talk." Varric pointed out.

Asteria nodded, "He was the greatest person I've ever met."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before the sound of a horn went off. It pulled Asteria to her feet and she grinned at Varric, "Is it time?"

"You're awfully excited about this."

"I can't help it. I'm a part of something life changing, Varric." She beamed before offering him a hand.

He waved it away, "Get a move on. They're going to be waiting for you."

The elf smiled and she rushed off to answer the call. The dwarf smiled to himself, pulling out his notebook as he wrote a few more details down about Asteria.

* * *

Asteria stood on the Chantry steps, Leliana greeted her with a small nod as the blonde man and the bright woman also greeted her. Cassandra was the only one missing. Asteria's eyes picked her out of the crowd immediately, the woman walked with purpose and strength that others drew from-it inspired them.

"The Inquisition has begun." Cassandra informed the crowd and they cheered before them.

Asteria smiled at their cheers, understanding that this was their hope. She didn't notice that when she smiled, the cheers got louder.

"Come, we have much to discuss." Cassandra led the elf into the Chantry.

"Your hand is alright, you said that last time."

"Its fine Cassandra." Asteria remarked.

"Herald, welcome to the War Room." Leliana greeted when they entered the room.

Asteria looked around it, "Is there supposed to be fights going on in here?"

Leliana smirked, "No it's more like a council room, where we strategize."

The elf blushed at her ignorance, "Sorry."

"No need to apologize." Leliana remarked.

"Herald this is Commander Cullen, head of the Inquisitions army."

"Herald." He bowed his head in greeting.

His eyes were amber and they were just as strong as he was. She looked at him and saw ferocity and strength in those eyes.

"You have a strong spirit." She remarked quickly, catching him by surprise.

"What?"

"Your spirit, it's very strong." She offered him a smile, "You can fight through anything and come out better for it."

"I.."

Cassandra smirked, "That's what we've told him."

"Thank you." He stated quickly, gripping the pommel of his sword tightly.

"This is Josephine Montilyet, she will be our ambassador." Leliana introduced.

" _Andaran asish'an_ , Herald."

Her eyes sparkled with excitement, "You speak elvhan?"

"Unfortunately that's all I know." Josephine admitted.

Asteria laughed, "It was still welcome. You shine like _elgara_."

"What?"

"The sun, I said you shine like the sun. I've never seen anyone wear the sun before."

"Oh thank you."

"I am Asteria Lavellan, I would prefer to be called Asteria, rather than Herald."

"You've heard them calling you Herald?"

"I have. Varric explained it to me. I understand that it is an honor among your people, and I carry it proudly, however, I would still like to be known as myself."

"You have no problem being called the Herald of Andraste?"

"Some of the Dalish do, but I see similarities between your Andraste and our Mythal. They carry the same air about them, and I will not disrespect her, for I would not expect you to disrespect Mythal."

This woman, Cullen thought, had no idea what she was doing.

"You're very interesting, Herald."

Asteria sighed in defeat, but didn't say anything.

"The Chantry is already calling you a heretic, and they refuse to support the Inquisition." Josephine stated.

"We knew this would happen. Its Roderick's doing no doubt." Cassandra growled.

"We need to close the Breach, Herald. I suggest you recruit the mages to assist you, they can help you power the mark to seal the Breach." Leliana remarked.

"I disagree, the Templars can help just as much."

"I don't think the Templars have the power to support the mark." Cassandra remarked.

"Enough, the decision can be made at a later date. Herald-"

"Asteria." She broke in a determined look in her eyes.

Leliana nodded, "Asteria, there is a Mother Giselle in the Hinterlands who wants to meet you. She could help us in regards to the Chantry."

"She wants to meet me? Why?"

"Probably wants to meet the Herald of Andraste and judge you for herself."

"Oh. Then I'll go to the Hinterlands, but not yet."

"You should go immediately." Leliana advised.

Asteria shook her head and reached for the end of her tunic and pulled it up, revealing the skin of her side to be a bluish purple that was finally taking on a yellow tint.

"This is going to limit what I can do for a while. I'd at least like to wait another day to see if the sensitivity goes away. I have bad luck with injuries like this. I'd probably end up snapping a rib when I trip over a pebble."

"Have the apothecary look at it. The sooner we see Mother Giselle the better. The Hinterlands are war torn, Templars and Mages are fighting and they don't care who gets caught in the middle."

Asteria's gaze fell on the map where the Hinterlands were marked.

"Can you send anyone to secure an area?"

"Of course."

"Alright, send them to secure an area and find Mother Giselle. I'll leave tomorrow, regardless of the bruise."

"Asteria, we also received a letter from Clan Lavellan, they claim that the Inquisition is holding one of their own hostage. Perhaps you'd like to send them something?"

Her clan was looking for her? She rushed over to Josephine and borrowed her quill and a piece of paper and wrote down a single line before signing her name and handing it to Leliana.

"Please see to it that this gets to them quickly."

"Of course."

Asteria smiled her thanks before leaving the War Room and heading out the Chantry doors into the nearby wilderness that surrounded Haven. She followed her own small trail until she found a small cavern and sat down, enjoying nature. She lay back and listened, the sounds of Haven were distant. Normally with winters like this, Nature was silent.

She could hear it sleeping though, hear the different dreams that nature had as winter continued on.

The elf sat up and pulled her tunic off and pressed the snow into her side, hissing at the icy bite as it numbed the pain. Definitely not a good idea, but worth it anyway; it would help a bit with the healing.

Asteria lay back in the snow; her hands cushioned her head as she entered a meditative state. Just a few minutes.

When her eyes opened again the sun was lower than she anticipated. The sky was already colored with pink and orange.

"Hey Song are you out here?"

She sat up and pulled her tunic on, "I'm here Varric."

The dwarf followed the sound of her voice, "There you are. You had Cassandra worried. She's ready to send out a search party. I told her to wait until I had a look around first."

She frowned, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be a bother."

"Come on. I hear we head out for the Hinterlands tomorrow."

"It'll be fun."

"With you of course it will. So I have a question for you."

"What?"

"What does 'on my father's wings' mean?"

A broken look passed over Asteria's face for a moment before she faced him, "My father died a few years ago. He always told me that I would do great things and when he died, I realized that those great things he talked about, I'd have to do them without him. I am my father's daughter, my Keeper has told me. I carry him with me and everything I do, I do with him to help guide me. It helps me feel like he's still with me."

"I'm sorry for prying."

"It became a sort of motto for me. Does that sound silly?"

Varric looked up at the vulnerable elf and smiled, "No it doesn't."

The sound of clashing swords captured her attention and she looked up to see Commander Cullen working with the troops.

The dwarf noticed, "Got an eye for Templars, Song?"

She took note of the teasing lilt in his voice, "There's something about that one."

"That's what all the ladies say." He teased, "Why don't you go talk to him?"

"I can?"

"Of course, go give it a shot."

Asteria gave him a wary look before steeling her resolve and approaching the Commander.

"That's a shield in your hand, soldier use it! If this were a real fight you'd have lost your head."

His commanding voice washed over her and she shivered slightly at the power behind his words. She smiled when she realized that she had been right; he was very strong.

"Your strength even transcends sound." Asteria remarked, taking the commander by surprise.

"Herald, I wasn't expecting you."

"I just came to see how everything is going. Very few elves actually fight like humans do, with swords and shields. We're too small but we make up for it in speed. It's why most of my kind are archers or rogues."

"Our soldiers are coming along, some of them are very green, but they're learning. We get more recruits every day. Haven wasn't meant for this kind of thing, but we're making it work." He explained, leading her through the training ground.

"You do a very good job." She praised, watching the soldiers practice.

"I do my best. We need to prove that the Inquisition has strong-I'm sorry, I don't think you came here for a lecture."

She gave him a playful smile, "If you have one prepared, I wouldn't mind hearing it."

Maker's breath she was beautiful. He'd known that for a while, he'd seen her wandering around Haven enough times to notice. Long raven hair, pink lips, bright silvery blue eyes that shined like stars. And now a smirk that hinted at a playful side she didn't often show.

He cleared his throat when he realized he was staring.

"I'm sure you have a lot to do, Herald."

Asteria shook her head, "Not really."

She turned back to the soldiers giving him more time to study her.

He could barely make out the tips of her ears beneath the waterfall of raven hair. He looked up when a scout brought him paperwork.

Asteria glanced at him through the corner of her eye. He was taller than her, bigger too. His amber eyes were different in the light of the setting sun, at the right angle, they seemed to glow. He reminded her of a big cat.

"A lion."

He met her gaze, "What?"

She giggled, "You, _ma'falon_ , are a lion."

He watched her as she walked away with a smile towards Varric who had been watching them.

Maker's breath, that damn dwarf was up to something.

Varric winked at him as they walked away.

* * *

Asteria woke before the sun the next morning, excitement bubbling with her gut at the thought of going to the Hinterlands. She'd never been there, but she always dreamed that she'd get to see more of Thedas than what her clan traveled. They usually visited the same ruins each time, not that it bothered her. She enjoyed exploring and learning new things; although there wasn't much to learn from the decrepit ruins.

She stepped out of her temporary house and caught sight of Knight-Captain Rylen heading off into the forest nearby. Her silver eyes danced around camp and noticed that no one else was awake yet. She silently followed him, eager to test her skills against the talented former Templar.

Asteria leapt from tree to tree, following him on his patrol. She had seen him helping the Commander with the troops and she had noticed that the two were friends. That made her smile. Both men, while former Templars, had treated her with nothing but respect, and she suspected that would be true even if she was not the Herald of Andraste.

She crept along silently, careful not to catch his attention. He walked all the way around the forest towards the dock that stood over the frozen lake. Asteria stopped on the biggest branch that stretched over the trail he had taken. She leaned against the tree, turning her attention to the sky. The sun still had not begun to rise.

"Do you enjoy the morning air?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Some habits are hard to break, I used to take early patrols when I was a Templar. I liked the morning dew and watching the sunrise. It also allows for self-enlightenment." Rylen answered.

She nodded in understanding but said nothing.

"I'm surprised you followed me out here."

Asteria gave him a half smile, "I enjoy surprising people. I also like getting to know people and the best way is to watch them."

"You've been spending a lot of time with Lady Leliana." He remarked playfully.

She snorted lightly at him earning a low chuckle.

"Aren't you heading to the Hinterlands today?"

Asteria nodded as she stretched, pleased to see that her side didn't hurt anymore. "Yes but that doesn't mean I can't explore before I leave."

"So what did you learn about me?" He asked as he approached the tree she was standing in. He watched as she gracefully landed beside him and they began the walk back to Haven.

"That you are a good man, Knight-Captain. You are determined, intelligent, honorable, you have the qualities of a leader and you are trustworthy-and you care about your friends. "

He stared at her, "You got all of that from one morning walk?"

"Yes and no. I watch everyone as they journey around Haven. I find it is easier to learn about human behavior that way. Varric tries to help me, but I can't take half of what he says as truth, ever the story teller he is." She laughed. "You're friends with the Commander and you are kind to the soldiers under your command. In your own way, you inspire them as much as he does, and that in turn inspires others."

"We're leading those men in battles, we have to inspire them." Rylen remarked, in awe of the woman.

She nodded, "Men like you and the Commander inspire more than just your soldiers though, and that makes me proud to know you both."

They came into sight of the soldier's camp as the first rays of sunlight began to clear the mountains. Cullen was among them, preparing the soldiers for their morning training.

"I don't think I have ever been so highly thought of by those who weren't following us." Rylen finally replied.

Asteria gave him a final smile, "Have a good day, Knight-Captain."

He approached his Commander as his eyes followed the elven woman as she ran up towards Haven.

"What happened?" Cullen asked.

Rylen shook his head, "Commander, I don't think any of us have any idea how to deal with the Herald."

"Did something happen?" He asked worriedly.

"No, she followed me on my morning walk. You know what she said?"

"You know I hate gossip." Cullen remarked to his old friend.

"She says we inspire her. Maker's breath, you'd think she didn't know she was our inspiration." Rylen laughed good naturedly, finally realizing that Asteria truly was something special.

"She said that?"

"She did. Said she was proud to know us both. That woman is going to turn Thedas on its side and I don't think anyone will mind."

Cullen wasn't sure what to think about Rylen's remark, until he realized that his second in command had said that with utmost respect for the Herald.

* * *

The Hinterlands were war torn, and that broke her heart a little. She didn't like the fighting and the blood, and she liked it less when innocent people were involved. Her eyes fell to the young man beside her. He had approached her secretly and asked for her help to find his two younger brothers. It appeared that the prejudices of adults had poisoned two young men and they had gone off into the forest, leaving the older brother worried that he'd lose what was left of his family.

She took note of the sky; it would be getting dark soon.

"I won't give up, even when it's dark." He replied.

Asteria looked at him, "I wouldn't expect you to. We'll find them soon. Why are they fighting?"

"My youngest brother, Mikel, was born with magic. My parents were always afraid we'd have to send him to a Circle, but he always controlled it and he never had a problem with demons. Since the rebellion and the war, it's been chaos. It didn't help that mom and dad were caught between a Templar and mage fight that got them killed. Now Tabin wants to become a Templar and he plans on turning Mikel in so he can keep an eye on him, but the Templars around here are killing anyone they think is a mage. They've been at each other's throats for weeks and it seems like it's finally blown up. I can't lose them, Herald."

"I'll help you find them and see if we can sort this whole thing out. Also, you can call me Asteria."

Her ears picked up the sound of fighting and she looked at the young man beside her before pointing him in the direction it was coming from.

They rushed through the forest until they reached a clearing where two young men were fighting. Asteria didn't hesitate; she marched right up to them and grabbed them by their ears, dragging them apart from each other.

"Calm now, da'lens, stop your fighting."

"Ow!"

"Let go."

She smirked at them, "Now I know why some human mothers do this."

"You idiots, I've been looking all over for you!" Colin yelled.

"Knock it off Colin, this isn't going to work anymore." Tabin yelled, pulling out of Asteria's grip.

"I won't go to a Circle! I won't go to the Templars!" Mikel yelled.

"Knock it off, all three of you." Asteria ordered, giving the three a stern glare. "It's getting late and this territory is dangerous regardless of being a mage or Templar. The warring factions here do not care who gets caught in the middle. So, one of you go collect fire wood and the other go with Colin to collect water, I'll get food. Remain quiet and meet here before dark."

Asteria was glad to know that they had followed directions, although there was a very tense silence around camp. Colin was desperately trying to get his younger brothers to see reason. She cast a fireball on the pile of wood Tabin had brought back.

"You're a mage." He stated.

"I am also Dalish, see the ears?" She pulled her hair back to show them.

"What's a Dalish elf doing in the Hinterlands?"

"She's the Herald of Andraste, show some respect." Colin growled.

"The Herald is a Dalish elf?"

"In the flesh." Asteria remarked, "You may call me Asteria unless you prefer Herald."

"Did you grow up in a Circle?" Mikel asked.

"No, I grew up with my clan. I've never been in a Circle but I've heard of them."

"Have you ever met Templars?" Tabin asked.

"I now know several. The Commander of the Inquisition's forces is a former Templar, as is his Knight-Captain, they're very good soldiers and good men overall. You'd like them."

"You don't have a problem with Templars?" Mikel asked.

"I don't have a problem with anyone that isn't abusing their power or position." She remarked, offering each brother a piece of ram that she had killed. "I don't understand why you two are fighting."

"He's mage."

"He's a Templar."

"So?"

"What do you mean so? There's a war going on."

"It's not really a war, more like a big tantrum being thrown. The Commander has nothing nice to say about the Templars who are terrorizing this land and harming innocents. I have nothing nice to say about the mages who do the same."

"What does the Inquisition plan to do?" Colin asked.

"The Inquisition plans to bring peace to Thedas. My friends and I have wiped out what factions we could and I've closed a few rifts, so there will be fewer demons." Asteria answered. "Our biggest threat comes from the Breach, it's not sealed, but it's stable. I'll have to have another go at it soon. Our plan is to continue throwing me and my mark at it until it kills me."

"It could kill you?"

"Of course it could. Anything like the Breach requires a great amount of sacrifice from all parties involved. Which is why I'm concerned, with something so large like the Breach as a concern, that you two are so intent on destroying what's left of your family."

Colin looked at his brothers, they both appeared torn, but neither of them looked sorry for the fighting. Despite how hard he tried, he couldn't stop the tears from falling; he'd lose his family before the night was even over.

Asteria frowned, there was so much pain in these young men, two of them weren't even adults yet, but they were trying to make adult decisions in a world that was stealing their childhood. Her heart ached for them.

(Great Spirits from Brother Bear)

 _When the earth was young  
And the air was sweet  
and the mountains kissed the sky  
In the great beyond with its many paths  
Man and nature lived side by side_

They stared at her in awe as her voice carried over them. She waved her hands over the fire and it roared with new life. Figures began to appear in the smoke, traveling all around them. It took the form of mountains and eagles, rivers and fish, and plains of wolves and rams.

 _In this wilderness of danger and beauty  
Lived three brothers  
Bonded by love  
Their hearts full of joy  
They ask now for guidance  
reaching out to the skies up above_

Colin watched as the fire created three figures and he followed them as they moved around in the air. Two of them were constantly fighting but one of them was always breaking up the fights. He looked at the Herald as she sang, her eyes focused on him.

 _Great spirits of all who lived before  
Take our hands and lead us  
Fill our hearts and souls  
With all you know  
Show us that in your eyes  
We are all the same  
Brothers to each other  
In this world we remain  
Truly brothers all the same_

Mikel stared in awe. He wondered if he'd ever be able to do the magic the Herald was casting. Her words washed over him and he felt guilty for fighting with Tabin. He loved his brothers, which were never in question. He was scared of himself, of his own power, and when Tabin said he wanted to be a Templar, that scared him even more.

 _Give us wisdom to pass to each other  
Give us strength so we understand  
That the things we do  
The choices we make  
Give direction to all life's plans_

Tabin watched his brothers. They were staring at the Herald in wonder, watching as her magic continued conjuring images from the flames and smoke. They looked happy. He frowned. They had been happy with mom and dad.

The war took his parents from them.

Mikel wasn't bad. He was just young and new with his magic.

 _To look in wonder  
At all we've been given  
In a world that's not always as it seems  
Every corner we turn  
Only leads to another  
A journey ends, but another begins_

Scout Harding followed the sound of a song, wondering who in the Maker's name would be singing. She stopped short when she found a clearing with the Herald singing! She stopped behind a tree and listened.

She counted the three young men and wondered why the Herald was out with them.

 _Oh Great spirits of all who lived before  
Take our hands and lead us  
Fill our hearts and souls with all you know  
Show us that in your eyes  
We are all the same  
Brothers to each other  
In this world we remain  
Truly brothers all the same_

 _Brothers all the same_

Asteria studied the brothers before her, hoping that she had reached them in some way. She reached out to poke at the embers, not wanting to cast another fire spell for now.

"My papa once told me a story, about three brothers. They cared very deeply for one another, were happy helping their people with hunting or foraging, whatever they needed; they worked together. The youngest brother was eager to be a man, he looked up to his brothers, and couldn't wait to be on even footing with them. He had a coming of age ceremony soon, and was eager to get there. In his hurry, the game they hunted was not properly stored to keep bears and wolves from it. So in their absence, the food was taken. After his ceremony, he and his brothers discovered that his share of the hunt was missing, and it had been taken by bears. The second brother got mad and said many hurtful things, causing the young brother to take off alone in search of the bear. "

She waved her hand and the flames took shapes again, this time a bear and a young hunter.

"The brother cornered the bear, and it fought back. His older brothers heard his cries and watched him fall off a cliff. The oldest brother rushed to help him, unaware that the bear was still up there. When the bear attacked, the second brother drew its attention away, but the bear forced him to slip on the ice and he fell down a crevice. The oldest brother rushed to distract the bear so that the youngest could save the other. Both brothers kept slipping and the bear grew tired of the oldest brother.

Wounded and desperate, the oldest brother noticed that the ice beneath them was cracking. He drove his spear into the ice and pulled, forcing it to break even more. The ice shattered, taking him and the bear to the river below. The bear came out unharmed, but the oldest brother did not survive."

"Why are you telling us this?" Tiban demanded.

"The story is not done, and it's rude to interrupt." Asteria remarked dryly, giving him an unamused look.

Scout Harding muffled her chuckle, not wanting to interrupt.

The elf mage shook her head, "Both brothers were angry but who were they to blame?"

"The bear." Mikel remarked quickly.

"The younger brother." Tiban answered.

Colin frowned at their answers but did not offer his own. Asteria continued.

"The second brother blamed the youngest, and the youngest angrily went off in search of the bear he blamed for taking his brother away. So he hunted down the bear, and the second brother, with regret and guilt in his heart, started after him, refusing to lose the only family he had left.

The younger brother chased the bear to the highest mountain where they fought for their lives. Eventually, the youngest brother succeeded, and he killed the bear-but it did not bring his brother back. The spirits reached out to the brother, and he was frightened."

Smoke circled the young brother before it erupted into light and flame around him, surprising the trio.

"The guardian spirits reached out to the youngest brother, and from the Fade, came the oldest brother, with disappointment shining on his face. He had taken a life in anger and vengeance, and it had not solved anything. So the oldest brother pulled the youngest into the light and the Fade and the spirits turned the youngest into a bear, so that he may learn his lesson.

The second brother, arrived on the mountain top in time to see a bear wake, but find no sign of his brother. In a rage, the brother attacked the bear, not knowing it was the last of his family. In order to live, the youngest had to fight back, and he did, but he made sure not to harm his brother.

The youngest would escape and end up traveling with a bear cub in search of his mother, and their journey would take them to the highest peak where the veil was weak and the spirits would be found. The entire way, second brother would be hunting him. Eventually, youngest brother discovered that the bear he killed, was the cub's mother, and guilt would weigh heavy in his heart. The young brother's vengeance had stolen a mother from her child far too soon, regardless that the mother was a bear.

The brother went to the top of the mountain, and second brother followed. The two began to fight once more, the youngest desperate not to hurt his brother and the other intent on killing. The young bear cub interfered and before second brother could attack the cub, younger brother attacked, defending the cub with his own life. The Fade opened up and the spirits came through, a powerful spirit transformed the youngest brother into his regular form and the second brother was in shock as the oldest brother formed from the spirit. They were united once more.

The second and youngest brother let go of their anger and they reconciled, apologizing for everything, not wanting to lose each other. The young cub had no one, now that the youngest brother was himself once more, however, the youngest brother knew that no one else could fix the mistakes he had made but himself. So he apologized to his brother, stating he would leave him once more, because he had to raise the cub. Oldest brother was proud and second brother acknowledged that it was the right thing to do, so the spirits turned him into a bear once more.

Together, as bear and brother, they said goodbye to the oldest brother, knowing that even in the Fade, he would be watching out for them as he had always done. The second brother returned to his people, and told them all of what happened as a lesson for the future generations. The younger brother would return to the people as a bear, and they would celebrate his coming of age before he and the young cub returned to the wilderness."

"Then what?" Mikel asked.

Asteria laughed, "What do you mean, then what?"

"That's it?"

She gave him a dry look, "I think you missed the point of the story."

"The brothers loved each other no matter what, and even though they all took different paths, they were united anyway, and while the older brother was gone, he was always watching out for his family." Colin remarked.

"That's part of it."

"They became men." Tabin added.

Asteria gave him a small smile and waited for him to continue. He groaned, "Neither the younger nor the second brother were men yet, despite their ages. Only the oldest was wise enough and mature enough to be considered one; he gave his life for his brothers. The other two needed to learn and that was the point of the journey. The youngest had to become a bear in order to become a man, and the second had to hunt down the bear his brother had become and then watch the transformation in order to also become a man."

The Herald gave him a proud smile and Tabin blushed under her gaze, pleased with himself for figuring it out.

"Is it a true story?" Mikel asked excitedly.

"That's up to you to decide. I do not believe it is actually a story of my people, but papa told it to me, and he never lied to me, therefore, I believe it to be true in some way. There is definitely a lesson to be learned from the brothers." Asteria answered.

The three brothers sat in silence for a few moments, taking in her words.

"Are you always like this Herald?" Tabin asked curiously.

She smiled, "I haven't been with the Inquisition long enough, but I'm sure in a few weeks, Scout Harding and the others would be pleased to answer you, isn't that right Scout Harding?"

Harding would never know how the Herald knew she was there, but she would never forget that moment. She entered the clearing, "Of course your Worship."

"How long have you been there?" Colin asked.

"Since the song." Harding answered.

"I hope Cassandra didn't send out a search party."

"I'm afraid she did, Herald, but I'm sure that since it got dark they probably returned back to the Crossroads."

"Is it best to remain here for the night or return to the town?"

"Staying the night is best. No one else found you yet." Harding answered.

"Alright, well it's off to bed with you three. You can talk some more in the morning."

* * *

Cassandra was looking over a map and preparing to send some scouts out to find the Herald, wherever the woman had ended up.

Varric wasn't even bothering to pay attention, he was just waiting for Song to walk back into town; she wouldn't abandon the Inquisition. He smirked when he saw her approach the Crossroads with three young men in tow and Scout Harding.

"You can stop worrying Seeker, the Herald has returned."

Cassandra turned abruptly and sighed in relief when she saw Asteria.

"The Herald has returned!"

"Welcome back Herald!"

"You have a way of making an entrance, Song." Varric teased.

Asteria grinned at him, "I hope I didn't make you worry too much."

He laughed, "You failed at that spectacularly."

"Herald, you disappeared on us, we had no idea where you were! Something could've happened to you!" Cassandra scolded.

The raven haired elf gave the Seeker an apologetic look, "Sorry to make you all worry Cassandra." She turned her gaze onto the three young men, "Someone asked for the Herald's assistance, and I couldn't refuse." She playfully ruffled the youngest one's hair and he scowled at her, making her laugh.

"And these young men?"

"Three brothers, who would've lost each other had I not helped them out. I won't take off like that again, Cassandra." Asteria remarked.

"I hope not. The Grey Warden arrived while you were gone, and I'll have to write to Haven immediately. I alerted the others of your disappearance, they should be notified." Cassandra replied.

"Good, then I'll take Blackwall with me to speak to Master Dennett and you can write those letters." She turned her attention to Scout Harding, "See to it that these three get some food and anything else they need. I'll check on them when I return."

"Yes your Worship."

"Be good boys!" Asteria waved as she went to collect Blackwall.

Varric and Solas followed her, the former laughing while the latter smirked.

She caught their expressions, "What are you two going on about?"

"Nothing." Solas smirked.

"You've got one hell of a fan base already, those three are wrapped around your little finger." Varric replied snarkily.

"They're three young brothers who needed help, what was I supposed to do? Let them lose each other?" She asked curiously.

"It is good that you helped them, it will endear you to more people and they will want to join our cause." Solas corrected.

"I did it because it was the right thing to do."

"Even more reason people will become endeared to you." The apostate added.

"I have money that says those three will join the Inquisition as soon as they're able." Varric smirked.

"Whatever you say." Asteria remarked as Blackwall fell into step beside her.

"Say Hero, take a look at those three boys with Scout Harding."

Blackwall gave the dwarf a skeptic look but did as he asked, "They're hardly boys, the two taller ones should at least be young men."

"Right, what are they doing right now?"

"Glancing in this direction, why?"

"I've got money that they join us because they respect the Herald."

Asteria threw her hands up in the air in defeat muttering Elvhen curse words under her breath.

"I'd say you're right."

"Oh don't encourage him!"

* * *

At Haven:

"We should send more scouts to look for her."

"I can't believe she's gone off on her own, especially with so many mages and Templars running around."

A raven flew through the window, a scroll on its wing.

"Cassandra has sent us another message." Leliana remarked quickly removing it from the raven.

"Perhaps they found the Herald!" Josephine remarked.

"It seems our Herald has a way with the people. She was approached by a young man who asked her to help him find his quarreling brothers, one of whom is a mage, and the other who wishes to be a Templar. She went with him and returned with the brothers and Scout Harding this morning. I'm not sure what happened out there, but she is safe and on her way to see Master Dennett about the horses. Let us hope that she does not make this a habit."

Josephine shook her head, "She disappeared to help a family. It seems our Herald is very caring, that is good. It will endear her to the people."

"She does have a habit of wandering off though, let's hope she actually takes others with her next time." Cullen remarked.

Leliana smirked, "Three brothers? How interesting."

"How is that interesting?" Cullen asked, not seeing where she was going with this.

"If they're of age, they'll most likely join the Inquisition."

Josephine giggled, finally catching Leliana's meaning, "We'll have scores of people signing up then."

"Maker's breath, are you saying those young men would join us because they have a crush?" Cullen demanded.

"You tell us, Commander, you were their age once." Leliana teased.

"Leliana you know I was already serving the Chantry and well on my way to completing my training!" Cullen yelled.

The other two advisors broke into giggles at his expense.

'Maker give me strength.'

* * *

Wow that was long. Anyway, that's Asteria for you. Let me know what you think!


	3. Immortal

New chapter!

I do not own Dragon Age or the song!

* * *

Asteria liked horses. Horses reminded her of Harts and Harts reminded her of papa. She also like Master Dennett, he was a good man. She stared at the horses in the stable, catching Dennett's attention.

"Something wrong with my horses Inquisition?"

"No, they're magnificent." She praised, a wistful look in her eyes.

"I hear a 'but' coming."

"They remind me of the halla and the harts. I was just feeling a little homesick. My papa taught me to ride on a Hart, my Keeper thought he was crazy, but I learned."

"A Hart huh? I've worked with them before, not much different than horses, other than their size and the antlers." Dennett remarked.

Asteria smiled, "I can't wait to ride a horse."

"Tell you what, you get those watchtowers built and come back here and I'll have one waiting for you."

"Of course! I'll return when the watchtowers are built!" The elf smiled and led her party back to the Crossroads.

"Herald, what did Master Dennett say?" Cassandra asked.

"He'll give us horses and join us at Haven if we have watchtowers built on the farms to keep them safe."

"That's not difficult. We can return to Haven and have the Commander look into it while we go to Val Royuex."

Her eyes sparkled with excitement, "Then we better get a move on."

"Asteria!" "Wait up Herald!" "Asteria don't leave yet!"

She turned at the sound of her name and smiled at the three brothers, "Hello da'lens, although you may be too old to be called da'len."

"What does that mean?"

"It means child or little one."

"We're not that little." Tabin retorted.

"Of course you aren't." Asteria teased, "What can I do for you boys?"

"We were wondering if you were leaving." Mikel asked.

"I have work to do. I hope I can count on you boys to help out here at the Crossroads?"

Colin bowed his head, copying the salute he'd seen the scouts give her, "You can count on us Herald."

She smiled, "Good."

"Asteria?"

"Yes, Tabin?"

"How do you say safe trip?"

" _Dareth shiral_."

" _Dareth shiral_ , Herald of Andraste."

She bowed her head to him in thanks and led her group towards their original camp.

"You have a way with those boys." Cassandra noted.

"She does, doesn't she." Varric teased.

"Shut up Varric." Asteria growled.

* * *

When Cullen saw Asteria and the others return, he couldn't help but smirk at the annoyed look on the Herald's face.

He fell into step with Cassandra, "What happened?"

"Varric, Blackwall, and Solas have been teasing her the whole way here. I think she would've set them on fire had I not been present." Cassandra answered, mirth dancing in her eyes.

"About?"

"Those brothers I mentioned in my letter. It is actually very obvious that they have a crush on her, but they treat her with the utmost respect. Blackwall informed me that they mean no harm, its just amusing to them that the Herald can actually scowl since she is usually all smiles."

When the two arrived in the War Room, Asteria was already speaking with Josephine and Leliana.

"I'm still unsure about this whole, Val Royeux issue, but seeing as its necessary, I will go, it doesn't mean I'll be happy about it."

"They are the Chantry, they shouldn't be too difficult for you to handle. You did take on that Pride demon masterfully, after all."

"I doubt I can bring my flaming staff down on the heads of the Chantry and be praised the same way though." Asteria bit back.

"No you cannot." Cassandra stated with authority.

Asteria stuck her tongue out at her when she looked away earning a smirk from Cullen. She winked at him and turned away quickly when Cassandra looked at her again, suspicion in her eyes.

"Commander, I hope you know how to wield a hammer. Master Dennett needs watchtowers in these locations, to ensure the safety of his farms. Only once they're built will he not only supply us with horses, but he will come to Haven with them." Asteria explained.

"I'll have to reacquaint myself with the tools, but I'm sure the soldiers and I can get it done." He remarked dryly.

His retort earned him a twitch of her lips and she nodded at him, before turning to Cassandra, "So when do we leave for Val Royeux?"

"When you're ready."

"Right. Well, we might as well get it done tonight. We'll be there by morning, yes?"

"If we leave tonight." Cassandra agreed.

"Great, see you in a few hours."

Once she was gone Cullen noticed that the women were watching him.

"What?"

"I do believe that's the first time I've seen you publicly crack a joke." Leliana teased.

"That was not public."

"Then the first time it wasn't with us." Josephine pointed out.

"Maker's breath, is everything I do under scrutiny?"

"You did grow up with sisters, right Commander?" Cassandra smirked.

"I hate the three of you."

* * *

"Lions are good, strong and powerful, very territorial. You could do worse."

"Papa, I just met the man, and he isn't even my friend yet."

"I'm glad you're still focused on friendships first. It'll make the transition to being with him less awkward."

"Papa, why are we having this conversation?" Asteria asked, an embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

"Then we can talk about those brothers you saved. You saved their lives, da'len. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you papa." She smiled and handed him a flower.

"A lily, you always did like them."

"Because you did, papa."

She watched the skin around his silvery blue eyes crinkle as he smiled, "They reminded me of you and your mother."

Asteria frowned at the mention of her mother, but did not say anything else. She felt papa's eyes on her but he didn't mention her look, instead he kept talking.

"She was a lioness, you know. Much different than you though."

"You always say that."

"Most little girls want to be like their mothers, and you are like her in some ways, but you are very different, stronger in a different way. I haven't figured out what you are yet."

"What I am?"

"Your mother was lioness. That Commander is a lion. The Spymaster is a bird of some sort. Something you can relate to, da'vhenan. I'll figure it out either way." He kissed her hair, "Rest, da'len."

 _Banners were flying as soldiers marched. The sound of metal hitting metal rang all around her and she could hear shouting and cries of pain._

 _What was happening?_

 _She looked around as soldiers all around her fought demons and monsters._

 _Her eyes spotted Cullen, he was yelling orders and swinging his sword at anyone who approached. He was magnificent._

 _Fear erupted within her when she saw the giant shadow._

" _Run!" She screamed, forcing her body to move._

 _A loud roar echoed around her, shaking her to her core as she screamed._

"Wake up! Wake up! Asteria!"

Her eyes shot open and she looked around wildly, her form shaking.

"Are you alright?"

She stopped long enough to realize that Cullen was in her room. Her hands flew to his body, checking him for wounds.

"Are you alright? You aren't hurt?" She asked in a hurry.

He grabbed her hands, "I asked you that. Are you alright?"

She met his amber gaze and tears welled in her eyes before she broke down, taking him even more by surprise.

"Asteria, its alright, everything is fine." He whispered soothingly, his gloved hands rubbing hers.

"I—I'm sorry, I'll be fine, it was just a nightmare." The elf answered, looking up at him with tears streaming down her face.

Without thinking, he reached for her and wiped them away, causing her breath to catch in her throat as her heart raced away in her chest. She stared at him with wide eyes, memorizing every inch of his face.

Cullen realized that he was holding the Herald's face and he pulled away like he'd been burned, "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

She shook her head, "Its fine. Thank you for waking me up."

"Why were you checking me for wounds?" He asked before he could stop himself.

"I dreamed there was fighting, everyone was fighting and I couldn't find anyone. The only person I found that I could recognize was you and then….." She stopped, face paling in horror as she remembered what she had seen.

"I'm right here, Asteria, it wasn't real."

Her gaze captured his as her lips pulled into a happy smile, "You called me Asteria."

"I-that is your name, right?"

"You have no idea how refreshing it is to be called by my name. I don't mind being everyone's Herald, but I'd like to still be me."

"Well, I'll call you Asteria in private, but in public, you are the Herald." He compromised.

He watched her think over his words before she nodded, "Alright Cullen, I shall do you the same courtesy."

"You should be getting ready for the trip to Val Royeux. Cassandra is waiting for you." He stated as he stood up.

"Cullen?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

He bowed his head, "You're welcome, Asteria."

* * *

When Asteria emerged from her temporary home, she could hear shouting coming from the Chantry. Out of fear that something was happening, she rushed over there, only to hear some Templars and mages arguing. Anger erupted within her when she saw the smug look on Roderick's face; it was bad enough that he didn't like her but he didn't have to instigate any fighting in Haven.

"What is going on here?" She demanded using her best authoritative voice.

"They're fighting because the Divine is dead and no one has paid for it." Roderick stated angrily.

"And you standing there instigating fighting amongst Inquisition members is going to find her killer? Where's the logic in that?"

"The Inquisition is a joke! You have no Chantry support and-"

"You were just leaving." Cullen growled as he stepped out of the Chantry. He gave the Templars an icy look and they balked in fear.

Asteria gave an equally upset look at the mages who couldn't meet her gaze.

"I cannot believe you. There is a hole in the sky that connects to the Fade and could destroy all of Thedas, and you're here accusing each other of killing the Divine. She is no longer here, Maker watch over her, but you're fighting is threatening the very Inquisition she planned had talks failed."

The mages and Templars looked embarrassed as Roderick glowered.

"I will be journeying to Val Royeux to see if the Chantry will support us. With or without them, the Inquisition will bring peace to Thedas as the Divine wished. I will see to that." Asteria promised, eyeing her hand.

"I'll keep the peace here while you're in Val Royeux." Cullen stated.

"Thank you Commander, I trust everything will be in order while I'm gone and upon my return." Asteria's eyes darted over everyone who had witnessed the argument. They all avoided her gaze. She gave the commander one last nod and went off to find Cassandra.

* * *

Asteria decided that she did not like Lord Seeker Lucien. He was shady and dark and unfriendly. In fact, her body still ached from his attack. The _len'alas lath'din_ was not worthy of joining the Inquisition, though she did not want to punish the rest of the Templars along with him, but very few had been upset when he had attacked the Mother that was speaking before everyone.

Even after that, the woman still denounced the Inquisition and called her a heretic. After she had offered to look at her injuries! Humans were absurd.

"You alright there, Song?" Varric asked, worry in his voice.

"No. My body is very upset because of what that _seth'lin_ did."

"What does that word mean?" Blackwall asked.

"It means thin blood, an elvhen insult." Her eyes darted to Cassandra who was sitting further away from them. "Although now that I think about it, it would mean nothing to him, as he is not an elf."

"I can see the problem with that."

"Then he shall forever be _len'alas lath'din;_ dirty child no one loves."

Varric whistled, "That's harsh, but it suits him."

"I apologize on his behalf, I had no idea he would try and attack you Hera-"

"Cassandra, I really do believe we are beyond titles, especially now, so please, I beg you, call me Asteria."

Cassandra eyed her, "I am sorry, Asteria."

"Thank you. I'm glad it took that man attacking to get you to finally use my name."

"You aren't going to let that go."

"The attacking part I can get over, but the fact that you're finally using my first name, I'm thrilled." The Herald teased.

The Seeker sighed, "You're impossible."

* * *

"So Val Royeux was not fun. The only exciting thing that happened was I recruited Sera and I was attacked by the Lord Seeker. It is currently the worst trip I've ever been on." Asteria informed the council as she entered the War Room, Cassandra close behind her.

"What?"

"He attacked you?"

"What happened?"

Cassandra gave the Herald an unamused look but Asteria didn't care.

"Cassandra, what happened?"

"He attacked the Chantry mother that was speaking and then he led the Templars away. Asteria tried to defend the Mother and he attacked her. It was not pretty."

"You weren't on the receiving end of that attack." She pointed out, eyeing the map in front of her, tracing some paths.

"If I had known-"

Asteria raised her hand, "I've already forgiven you Cassandra. However, this does make my job easier. I plan on recruiting the mages."

"You can't be serious."

"Commander, I understand where you are coming from, and I don't know about you, but if you were attacked publicly to prove a point, would you then go and recruit those people to join your Inquisition and trust them to have your back?" Asteria demanded, all playfulness leaving her face.

"I would not."

"Besides, the First Enchanter was present and she invited us to speak with her. She extended her hand, I plan on taking it and seeing what we can work out. But before I do that, I just met a lovely…person and they say that a group of mercenaries is willing to join after they show off their strength. I plan on going to the Storm Coast to find out. Anything I need to know before I head out?"

"We have some spies in the area, and they have alerted me to some missing soldiers. Would you-"

"I'll look into it." Asteria nodded.

"Also, this came for you from Clan Lavellan." Josephine replied, handing the letter over to Asteria.

She took the letter and opened it quickly, a neutral look on her face. "They're glad I'm alright and they wish me luck. If we ever need anything, they will see what they can do."

Everyone filed out of the room except for Asteria and Cullen. She met his gaze, "I hope you aren't angry with me, Cullen."

He sighed, "I do not agree with recruiting the mages, but the Templars attacked you, I can understand your reluctance."

"I'd believe you if you weren't so upset now." She stated, studying his face.

"It's not our fault, Herald."

She frowned, "Already giving up on our deal, Commander?"

He flinched, "No, Asteria. I just have a headache, and I'm upset that they attacked you. It was uncalled for and unnecessary."

She studied him, wondering what was really bothering him. They weren't close enough friends for that.

"I hope you feel better soon."

"And you, Asteria."

She watched him leave, "Good night _ma sa'lath_."

* * *

The Storm Coast was wet. Water everywhere. Oh and the giant and a dragon. A dragon! She was partially excited about that last part. Mythal was rumored to have been a dragon or had a dragon, depending on what parts of Elvhen lore one was studying.

She had watched the dragon fight the giant until it was obvious neither would die. However once the dragon was gone, Ironbull and his fighters rushed off to challenge the giant and she wasn't about to be left out; they killed the giant.

"I don't know if it counts when we killed it after the dragon finished with it."

"Are you kidding me, Song? That thing wasn't even hurting from the dragon's attacks." Varric remarked.

"It was a glorious battle! The Chargers did their part; they do me proud!" Ironbull cheered and the Chargers cheered with him.

Asteria laughed, enjoying the way they all interacted with one another.

"Out of curiosity, Boss, why does he call you Song?" Ironbull asked.

"Because I'm always humming, there's always a song itching to escape my soul. Papa called them my soul songs." She answered.

"Soul songs, that's interesting. What kind are they?"

"Well it depends on what words come to me immediately."

"Think you can sing one for us?" Krem inquired.

She stared at them, "You want to hear one?"

"Well why not? You are the boss now. It wouldn't hurt to get to know you." Ironbull added.

She glanced at Blackwall and Varric, having only brought them along this time. Solas had wanted look into something elsewhere and Cassandra had to come to terms with what happened in Val Royeux.

"Well give me a subject and I'll see if anything comes to mind."

"Only one subject?" Varric asked teasingly.

"Nothing rude!" She added.

"I'm just playing with you Song, I doubt I could stand hearing you say anything vulgur and ever looking you in the eyes without laughing."

She shoved him playfully, happy that he understood.

"Something heartbreaking." Ironbull finally answered.

"Really? You want to end the night on a sad note?" Asteria asked.

"Well the way I see it, your da meant that your soul songs reach anyone who hears you. So if you can, we'll feel it."

"So you think I can't do it."

"It's a bet I'm willing to make." The Qunari mercenary remarked with a smirk.

"I'll take that bet." Asteria stated, shaking hands with the mercenary.

"Oh, this is going to be good."

She pondered the words a few more moments, hoping that papa wouldn't be upset with her for abusing her soul songs.

 _I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

She wasn't sure where these words came from, they weren't her song, they weren't words she ever thought she'd say, but they just poured from her lips.

 _These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I help your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

Varric watched her in awe as her words washed over him. There was raw pain in her voice and it clung to the words. Was she talking about someone in her life?

 _You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voices chases away all the sanity in me _

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Blackwall was floored by what he was hearing. He'd known the Herald was special, but this gift, it was more than he thought possible. She was sharing pain with them, allowing them to be pulled into whatever world this pain came from and she shared it with them.

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I help your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

She was so afraid of where these words were coming from but she continued singing.

 _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

 _Ah me…all of me…all of me….._

When she finally stopped singing and looked around she felt so guilty to see the Chargers and Ironbull in tears.

"Why is everyone crying?"

"That was beautiful. You- I have no words." The Qunari whispered, wiping away a tear.

"Varric?" She looked at him questioningly.

"That was amazing, Song."

"You could probably sing to the Breach and it would heal itself." Blackwall added.

"You're joking." She stated.

"Why can't you believe that we're floored by your soul song?"

She looked uncomfortable, "While papa believed in my soul songs my clan did not. They were not traditional Elvhen songs and they tolerated some of my words, but not all. This would not be one they would've appreciated. In fact, many of my soul songs would be frowned upon unless they were closely related to some form of Elvhen tradition."

"Then they don't know what they're missing." Ironbull stated.

"Thank you, that means a lot." She smiled at them all. "I have to ask, please keep this between us for now. It's not something I share easily."

* * *

Cullen wasn't sure what to make of the Qunari and his mercenaries when they first arrived at Haven. They talked and joked and introduced themselves and Asteria seemed to get along well with them. She seemed to enjoy their company, Varric and Blackwall seemed to like them as well. He figured Sera would get along with them just fine.

"Hello Commander."

"Herald, it's good to see you again. I take it the Storm Coast was a successful trip."

"I managed to recruit the Chargers, they're a good group. Very handy against giants." She remarked.

"What?"

"Oh you didn't hear? We fought a giant. After it fought a dragon. I had no idea dragons still existed. I can't wait to see one again." Her eyes were shining in excitement and he felt the desperate need to stop her from ever wanting to see one again, but he was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that she had fought a giant.

"You fought a giant?"

"Only after Bull and the Chargers went after it and the dragon flew away. It was a huge beast, so powerful and beautiful. It reminded me of the legends from home, about Mythal and the dragons." She replied wistfully, and his face softened, realizing that she was missing home.

"Commander what was Templar training like?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I was speaking with Blackwall and Varric about it. Varric suggested I speak to an actual Templar." She answered.

"I'm no longer a member of the Order." He corrected gently.

"Yes, I know that, but I was wondering about them anyway. Did you decide that you wanted to be a Templar at a young age?"

"I did. I always wanted to serve the Maker, so I decided to join the Order. It was a decision I made early on. My family tried talking me out of it, but it didn't work. I used to beg the Templars from the local Chantry to train me. When I was old enough I was recruited." He answered.

She took in his words, mulling over them. He watched her out of the corner of his eye before turning his attention back to his troops.

"So you hunted down mages?"

"No. I served in a Circle in Ostwick, after that I served as Knight-Commander in Kirkwall."

"So there were no vows like "I promise to hunt down all the mages'?" She asked.

He chuckled, "No nothing like that. There are vows, but not for that. Templars usually only hunt down apostates, but that was never my job."

Her silvery-blue eyes studied him, "What about vows regarding relationships? Did you have to take those?"

He nearly choked on the breath he took. Maker, what was she asking him?

"W..What?"

She blinked at him innocently, "I'm asking if there were vows you had to take about having a relationship. Was that not obvious?"

Maker why was she asking him about that?!

"Uh..well…there are vows-"

"Oh so you took them."

"No! I mean…what…No. I did not take them. It is not against the Chantry for Templars to get married."

She nodded, not at all realizing how this conversation sounded.

Her eyes studied him and she saw how he was blushing and he was nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Her lips twitched as she tried not to smile. He was adorable.

" _Ma serannas_ , _ma'arlath."_ She smiled at him and walked away.

"What does that mean?"

"Which part?" Asteria countered.

"All of it."

"I'll only tell you half. The first half means 'thank you'."

"And the second?" He asked curiously.

Her smiled turned playful as she winked at him and walked back towards Haven.

* * *

"Herald, the watchtowers have been built and Master Dennett sends his thanks." Cullen informed her during war council.

"Ma serannas, Commander. Leliana, what of those missing men in the marshes?"

"They've been kidnapped by the local Avvar, who are demanding to meet you. I can have my scouts out there trying to find out more information."

"Alright, I'll return to the Hinterlands in the meantime. I will speak with Master Dennett and then I will see the First Enchanter Fiona. I want to hear the mages out before I decide to recruit them. Fair enough?" She asked them as a whole, but her eyes were on Cullen.

"A wise decision." He advised.

She nodded at him and turned back to the map. "I'll be taking Varric, Blackwall, and Ironbull, if that's alright with you Cassandra."

"I planned on sparring with some of the new recruits."

"Cassandra, we want them to serve the Inquisition not quit." Asteria teased.

"You're so funny." The Seeker remarked dryly.

"I like to think I have a better sense of humor than Varric." She paused before shaking her head, "I'll be leaving in the morning."

* * *

Please read and review!


	4. Making a Friend

A new chapter!

Asteria has reached Redcliffe and has spoken with Fiona only to realize that a Tevinter Magister has arrived in Redcliffe and Fiona has handed the mages over to him as indentured servants-not only that, Fiona has no memory of ever meeting Asteria and inviting her to Redcliffe.

* * *

"Papa, what should I do?"

His eyes met hers, "Are you asking for advice on what I think you should do or what I would do in your position, da'vhenan?"

"Is there a difference papa?"

Her father walked beside her and she frowned as she listened for the sound of his footsteps, but spirits do not have footsteps.

"I think that you know exactly what you want to do." He finally replied.

She sighed heavily, "You aren't helping."

"I'm not about to tell you if you're right or wrong, Asteria. It would seem to me that the mages need you just as much as you need them. Are you going to let them suffer? Children are going to be shipped to Tevinter, da'len. Poor innocent children will be enslaved, and you have the power to stop it."

Asteria studied him, not entirely surprised by the passion in his voice as he spoke of children.

"Children are the future, Asteria, and they need protecting. Somewhere, their parents are hurting because they cannot raise them and they trusted them to a Circle for their own protection. Now, they're fate is to be enslaved in another country with no one to care for them. This entire situation is strange, or shifty, as you would say. I would save the mages and those children."

She nodded, "It's probably a trap though."

"Most likely. You should still meet that young man in the Chantry. Besides, I have faith that you'll come out on top." He smiled at her.

* * *

"Oh good, you're here. Help me close this, will you?" The mage demanded in an accent as they entered the Chantry.

Asteria swung her staff and a trail of ice magic followed it, freezing several spirits in place as Varric shot them.

Bull and Blackwall swung their swords at the other demons, distracting them.

The elf summoned a bolt of lightning just as the other mage did and their magic combined into a larger arc of lightning, surprising Asteria.

"Close the rift!" He yelled.

The elf pulled at the Rift's magic until it sealed, and she met the gaze of the other mage.

"Well that was interesting. Dorian Pavus of Minrathous." He introduced himself.

"Asteria Lavellan, Herald of Andraste."

"That's a lovely name you have, Ria."

"Ria?"

"Is it a problem if I call you that?" Dorian asked.

"Watch yourself. The pretty ones are always the worst." Ironbull remarked suspiciously as Varric nodded in agreement.

She shook her head, a small smile tugging at her lips, "I like it actually."

"Wonderful, I'll call you that." The Tevinter mage stated. "Now, back to business. You're in danger here. Magister Alexius was once my mentor, so my assistance should be invaluable-as I'm sure you can imagine."

"I was expecting Felix to be here." Asteria stated truthfully as she pondered over Dorian's words. Her gut told her she could trust him, but she couldn't be making such rash decisions as the Herald of Andraste. The elf fought back a smirk-Papa would love him.

"I'm sure he's on his way. He was to give you the note, then meet us here after ditching his father." Dorian explained.

"Alexius couldn't just to Felix's side fast enough when he pretended to be faint. Is he ill?" Asteria inquired.

"He's had some lingering illness for months. Felix is an only child, and Alexius is being a mother hen, most likely."

"Are you a Magister?" Asteria asked curiously, excited to hear something about Tevinter.

A sour look crossed Dorian's face, "All right. Let's say this once. I'm a mage from Tevinter but not a member of the Magisterium. I know Southerners use the terms interchangeably, but that only makes you sound like barbarians."

Rather than look insulted at his last comment, Asteria filed the information away for later. She loved learning new things about people and places. "So you're the one that sent that note, then?"

"I am. Someone had to warn you after all. You must know there's danger. That should be obvious even without the note. Let's start with Alexius claiming the allegiance of the mage rebels out from under you. As if by magic, yes? Which is exactly right. To reach Redcliffe before the Inquisition, Alexius distorted time itself."

Her silvery-blue eyes widened, "I hope that's less dangerous than it sounds."

Dorian's face was grave, "More. The rift you closed here? You saw how it twisted time around itself, sped some things up and slowed others down. Soon there will be more like it, and they'll appear further and further away from Redcliffe. The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable, and its unraveling the world."

"You know a lot about this type of impossible magic." Asteria remarked.

"I know what I'm talking about. I helped develop this magic. When I was still his apprentice, it was pure theory. Alexius could never get it to work. What I don't understand is why he's doing it? Ripping time to shreds just to gain a few hundred lackeys?"

"He didn't do it for them." Felix stated as he joined their group.

"Took you long enough. Is he getting suspicious?" Dorian asked.

Felix shook his head, "No, but I shouldn't have played the illness card. I thought he'd be fussing over me all day." Felix turned to Asteria, "My father's joined a cult. Tevinter supremacists. They call themselves 'Venatori.' And I can tell you one thing: whatever he's done for them, he's done it to get to you."

Asteria wasn't surprised by that information but she still had to ask, "Why would he rearrange time and indenture the mage rebellion just to get to me?"

"They're obsessed with you, but I don't know why. Perhaps because you survived the Temple of Sacred Ashes?" Felix offered.

"You can close the rifts. Maybe there's a connection? Or they see you as a threat?"

"If the Venatori are behind those rifts, or the Breach in the sky, they're even worse than I thought."

"Alexius is your father. Why are you working against him? "

"For the same reason Dorian works against him. I love my father, and I love my country. But this? Cults? Time magic? What he's doing now is madness. For his own sake, you have to stop him."

"It would also be nice if he didn't rip a hole in time. There's already a hole in the sky." Dorian remarked dryly.

Asteria smirked, "All this for me? And here I didn't get Alexius anything."

Dorian returned her smirk, "Send him a fruit basket. Everyone loves those. You know you're his target. Expecting the trap is the first step in turning it to your advantage. I can't stay in Redcliffe. Alexius doesn't know I'm here, and I want to keep it that way for now. But whenever you're ready to deal with him, I want to be there. I'll be in touch." Dorian turned to leave before glancing at Felix, "Oh and Felix? Try not to get yourself killed."

Felix remained serious, "There are worse things than dying, Dorian."

Asteria watched the younger man leave, her heart heavy at his solemn comment. The poor young man carried a heavy burden on his shoulders, and even while ill, he was stronger than most people Asteria knew.

'Dareth shiral.' She thought as he left.

* * *

Asteria knew that Cullen was going to disagree with her decision to recruit the mages, however, there were innocent lives among them and they needed help-no one else was going to save them from being shipped off to Tevinter.

"I plan on recruiting the mages. We'll have to stop Alexius first." Asteria stated, meeting each of the advisors's gazes.

"We don't have the man power to take the castle! Either we find another way in, or give up this nonsense and go get the Templars!" Cullen exclaimed.

"Redcliffe is in the hands of a Magister. This cannot be allowed to stand." Cassandra countered.

"The letter from Alexius asked for the Herald of Andraste by name. It's an obvious trap."

A smirk pulled at Asteria's lips, "Isn't that kind of him. What does Alexius say about me?"

Leliana spoke up, "He's so complimentary that we are certain he wants to kill you."

Asteria found that ironic-the Magister's kindness and niceties were what convinced the Spymaster that he wanted her dead.

"Not this again." Josephine muttered.

"Redcliffe Castle is one of the most defensible fortresses in Ferelden. It has repelled thousands of assaults." He turned his gaze on Asteria, "If you go in there, you'll die. And we'll lose the only means we hve of closing these rifts. I won't allow it."

Asteria quirked an eyebrow at him, torn between the warm and fuzzy feelings his words inspired and the anger at being told she wasn't going to be allowed to do something. She was really starting to lose than fuzzy feeling the more she thought about his words.

"And if we don't even try to meet Alexius, we lose the mages and leave a hostile foreign power on our doorstep!" Leliana countered.

Josephine jumped in, "Even if we could assault the keep, it would be for naught. An 'Orlesian' Inquisition's army marching into Ferelden would provoke a war. Our hands are tied."

"The Magister-" Cassandra started

"Has out played us." Cullen cut in.

"The Magister's son, Felix, told me Alexius in in a cult that's obsessed with me. I doubt they'll graciously receive our apologies and go about their business." Asteria stated.

"They will remain a threat, and a powerful one, unless we act." Leliana advised.

"We cannot accept defeat now. There must be a solution." Cassandra spoke up.

Asteria thought back to her papa's teachings about the humans of Ferelden, "Where is the Arl of Redcliffe? I'm sure he'd help us get his castle back."

"After he was displaced, Arlt Teagan rode straight for Denerim to petition the Crown for help. His nephew is King Alistair. I doubt he'll want our assistance once the Ferelden Army lays siege to his castle."

"Wait." Leliana broke in. "There is a secret passage into the castle, an escape route for the family. Its too narrow for our troops, but we could send agents through."

"Too risky. Those agents will be discovered well before they reach the Magister." Cullen replied.

"That's why we need a distraction. Perhaps the envoy Alexius wants so badly?"

"Focus their attention on Lavellan while we take out the Tevinters. It's risky, but it could work." Cullen admitted.

The door burst open and Dorian entered, "Fortunately, you'll have help."

Asteria grinned at the mage's entrance, pleased to see him again, "Well aren't you full of surprises?"

Dorian winked at her as a scout followed him in, "This man says he ahs information about the Magister and his methods, Commander."

"Your spies will never get past Alexius's magic without my help, so if you're going after him, I'm coming along."

Asteria could tell that Cullen did not appreciate this Tevinter mage entering and demanding to be brought along on her mission, but he turned to her, "The plan puts you in the most danger. We can't, in good conscience, order you to do this. We can still go after the Templars if you'd rather not play the bait. It's up to you."

The raven haired elf knew he'd find a way to weasel the Templars into the conversation, but his last comment piqued her interest the most; he was leaving it up to her to decide.

She glanced at Dorian and nodded at him, causing him to grin. Asteria turned back to her advisors, "We're going after Alexius and then I will recruit the mages."

* * *

"My Lord Magister, the agents of the Inquisition have arrived." A Mage stated.

Alexius stood up, "My friend! It's so good to see you again." His eyes traveled to Varric and Ironbull, "And your associates, of course. I'm sure we can work out some arrangement that is equitable to all parties."

Asteria watched as Fiona stepped forward, "Are we mages to have no voice in decided our fate?" She pondered the woman's words carefully. She'd have to figure out how to get the mages to join the Inquisition when they were finished with Alexius.

"Fiona, you would not have turned your followers over to my care if you did not trust me with their lives."

"If the Grand Enchanter wants to be part of these talks, then I welcome her as a guest of the Inquisition." Asteria stated, holding Fiona's gaze as she said it-she would not allow the mages to feel as if they had no voice. Her fingers itched to tighten around her staff for comfort. 'Stand with me Papa.' Asteria begged.

Fiona bowed her head, "Thank you."

"The Inquisition needs mages to close the Breach. What shall you offer in exchange?" Alexius demanded.

"Nothing at all."

Before Alexius could speak, Felix broke in, "She knows everything father."

"Felix, what have you done?"

Asteria took a step forward, "Why did you want me to come here?"

"Do you know what you are?"

Asteria resisted the urge to point at her ears.

"You walk into my stronghold with your stolen mark-a gift you don't even understand-and think you're in control? You're nothing but a mistake."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously at that word, as a memory flittered to the forefront of her mind unbidden, but she forced it back as well as the pain that word brought with it. She could feel rage begin to churn in her gut.

When she spoke, it was with a biting tone, "If I'm a mistake, what exactly was the Breach supposed to do?"

"It was to be a triumphant moment for the Elder One, for this world!"

"Father listen to yourself! Do you know what you sound like?" Felix interrupted.

"He sounds exactly like the sort of villainous cliché everyone expects us to be." Dorian answered as he entered the room, taking his place beside Asteria.

"Dorian. I have you a chance to be a part of this. You turned me down. The Elder One has power you would not believe. He will raise the Imperium from its own ashes."

Asteria fought back the smart remark.

"Blah. Blah. 'My cult is better than yours.' I've heard it a thousand times."

She lost the fight.

Dorian turned to her, "Well, you know, it's a chance for the Imperium to really one-up that whole 'starting the blight' thing."

They shared impish grins.

Alexius glowered at them, "He will make the world bow to mages once more! We will rule from the Boeric Ocean to the Frozen seas!"

Asteria did not like the idea of people bowing to her-they did it already-but she really did not want them doing it because they were afraid of her power as a mage.

"You can't involve my people in this!" Fiona yelled.

Dorian stepped forward, "Alexius, this is exactly what you and I talked about never wanting to happen! Why would you support this?"

Felix reached out for his father, "Stop it father. Give up the Venatori. Let the Southern mages fight the Breach and let's go home."

"No! It's the only way, Felix. He can save you!"

"Save me? I'm going to die and you need to accept that!" Felix countered.

"The Elder One can save you if I reverse what happened at the Temple. Venatori, seize them! The Elder One wants that elf dead!"

The sound of several bodies falling to the ground captured Alexius's attention and he took a step back when he realized his men were dead, killed by Inquisition agents.

Asteria stepped forward, "Your men are dead, Alexius."

Anger burned in the Magister's eyes, "You…are a mistake! You never should've existed!"

Those words pained Asteria's soul as the memory flooded back to the forefront of her mind, but she forced it back once more. Dorian jumped in front of her as Alexius used a magic necklace to summon a portal.

"NO!" Dorian swung his staff and magic hit Alexius and the necklace. A large portal appeared and then everything went black.

* * *

End chapter!

Read and review! Favorite if you love it!

I'll have another chapter up soon!


	5. See Who I Am

Another chapter!

Asteria and Dorian have fallen through Alexius's portal.

* * *

The first thing Asteria noticed was that she was standing in water and in a dimly lit room that smelled disgusting.

"We're in a dungeon, aren't we?" She asked Dorian as she stood up.

"Very perceptive Ria. I wonder where we are?"

"A dungeon." Asteria repteated and Dorian sent her a dry look.

"Perhaps I should state, when are we? I don't think we've moved very far forward in time. I doubt we went backwards in time.

Asteria grabbed her staff, "All of this timey wimey magic is confusing Dorian. Are you sure you can get us back to where we were?"

Dorian pondered her words, "I think so. That necklace of Alexius's is what we're going to need. If I can get it away from him, I should be able to get us back. Maybe."

She quirked an eyebrow at him and he reiterated, "I should be able to get us back."

The elven mage swung her staff around and took out the two guards, "Then we should get moving. I don't want this dirty water smell to stain my clothing too much-it'll never wash out."

"I'm with you there, Ria. I just got these."

As they explored the dungeons Asteria noticed the Red Lyrium, "This stuff hasn't always been here, right?"

"When I came through here earlier it was filled with the tackiest statues of wolves and dogs I'd ever seen-this is not an improvement. I kind of miss the tacky dogs." Dorian replied.

They found Varric and Ironbull in cells with Red Lyrium, and Asteria was happy to free them and they were happy to see her.

"It's good to know you aren't dead Song. Sounds like the band is back together." Varric replied.

"Let's go kill something. And quickly-I've been sitting in that cell for too long." Bull remarked.

Asteria was pleased to hear that Leliana was still alive, but she was raging. The fire in her soul was burning in anger and pain. There was so much suffering and it needed to end. She needed to change everything so that this future never happened.

'Papa this is not the future we dreamed of.' Asteria mourned silently.

'You'll change it da'len. You'll make it better.' Papa spoke soothingly, but she could hear the anger in his own voice.

Asteria nodded at Papa's words, continuing through the dungeons determined to find Leliana-they'd change this together.

The elven mage opened a door and rushed in after hearing the sound of Leliana screaming as she was tortured. She watched as Leliana, still bound, managed to kill her torturer. Asteria studied Leliana in horror-she looked awful. Her heart ached suddenly, for Josephine, Cassandra, and Cullen-by the Gods, where was Cullen?

'Don't think of that now, da'len. Leliana is here, she can help you and Dorian get back to your time to stop all of this from happening.'

'Papa, look what they've done to her. Leliana is strong, she-'

'Her strength is what got her this far, Asteria. She's not broken yet.' Papa stated.

"Its good to know you're alive." Leliana remarked as she took the keys from Asteria and opened a chest that contained her bow and arrows.

"You aren't curious as to what happened to us or how we got here?" Dorian asked.

"No." Leliana bit back impatiently, causing Asteria to flinch.

"Alexius miscalculated. He sent us into the future. This, his victory, his Elder One-it was never meant to be." The Tevinter mage explained.

Asteria met Leliana's hardened gaze, "I'm so sorry for everything you suffered."

"We have to reverse his spell." Dorian stated. "If we can get back to our time, we can prevent this from ever happening."

"And mages always wonder why people fear them…" Leliana stated coldly. "No one should have this power."

Her words brought fear to Asteria's heart, but she forced it away, much like the pain she felt knowing that her absence had caused so many people she cared for, to hurt so badly.

"Its dangerous and unpredictable. Before the Breach, nothing we did-"

"Enough! This is all pretend to you, some future you hope will never exist. I suffered. The whole world suffered. It was real."

The iciness in Leliana's ice and the frigid tone of her voice sent shivers down Asteria's spine-she didn't know this woman and that hurt more than anything else.

Dorian tried speaking to Leliana, but here was no point. The Spymaster wanted nothing to do with talking. They fought their way to Alexius's location.

* * *

"Alexius! Its time to answer for your crimes."

"And here you are finally. I knew you would appear again. Not that it would be now. But I knew I hadn't destroyed you. My final failure."

"Was it worth it? Everything you did to the world? To yourself?" Dorian asked.

Alexius refused to look at them, "It doesn't matter now. All we can do is wait for the end."

Asteria shook her head, "It does matter. I will undo this."

"How many times have I tried?" Alexius asked himself, "The past cannot be undone. The Elder One comes-for me, for you, for us all."

Leliana snuck up behind Felix before Asteria could stop her. She yanked the boy up and pressed a blade to his throat.

"Felix!"

"That's Felix? Maker's Breath, Alexius! What have you done?" Dorian demanded.

"He would have died, Dorian! I saved him! Please, don't hurt my son. I'll do anything you ask."

"Hand over the amulet and we let him go." Asteria bargained.

"Let him no and I swear you'll get what you want." Alexius countered.

"I want the world back." Leliana growled before slitting Felix's throat and letting him fall.

"No!" Alexius yelled. He slammed his staff into the ground sending Leliana flying, "No!"

Asteria's hand closed around her staff as she slammed it into the ground and a trail of ice and frost went straight for Alexius. He blocked her attack and opened a portal that poured out demons. The mark on Asteria's hand began to glow brightly and she fired lightning at a Shade before raising her hand up at the rift.

She was glad to have Dorian, Varric, and Bull fighting alongside her. As she focused her magic on the rift, they kept the demons and Alexius occupied so that she could force the rift closed. When the rift closed she barely had enough time to move before Alexius sent a fireball at her and then opened another rift. She grit her teeth in frustration before slamming the end of her staff into a Shade's face before turning the mark on the rift above her.

Dorian noticed that Asteria was getting fed up and he slammed his staff into the ground and watched as electricity raced along the floor until it knocked Alexius off his feet for the final time. Bull reached down and grabbed Alexius, kicking his staff out of reach and making sure he couldn't cast any magic.

Asteria watched as Dorian approached Felix, a sad look in his eyes. "He lost Felix long ago and didn't even notice. Oh, Alexius…"

"This Alexius was too far gone. But the Alexius in our time might still be reasoned with." She offered quietly.

"I suppose that's true. This is the same amulet he used before. I think it's the same one we made in Minrathous. That's a relief. Give me an hour to work out the spell he used, and I should be able to reopen the rift."

Leliana approached them, "An hour? That's impossible! You must go now!"

As she finished speaking the entire building began to shake and a loud roar shook Asteria to her core. Leliana's eyes widened, "The Elder One."

"Song, you can't stay here. You need to get back to your time as fast as possible." Varric stated urgently.

Bull and Varric shared a look before heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Asteria asked, although she was afraid she already knew.

"We're going to hold them off." Bull answered. "The only way they're getting in here is through us. When they get past us, it's your turn."

"I can't let you kill yourselves for me. There must be another way…"

Leliana stepped forward, "Look at us, Asteria. We're already dead. The only way we live is if this day never comes."

Her heart clenched painfully when she heard Leliana's angry voice call her by name. Of course she chose to do so now.

"Cast your spell. You have as much time as I have arrows." Leliana stated as Varric and Bull closed the door behind them and she took position in the center of the room.

Dorian worked quickly, doing his best to cast the spell as carefully and quickly as possible. There's no way they could let this ever happen. His eyes darted to Asteria and found that she was watching the door fearfully but there was hope in her eyes that spoke volumes-she wanted them to make it back.

They all heard the rumbling cries of demons approaching.

Leliana readied her bow, "As darkness closes, I am shielded by flame." The door burst open and demons and soldiers poured in. The first two soldiers fell to Leliana's arrows. "Andraste guide me. Maker, take me to your side." She dropped soldier after soldier, each time she readied another arrow quickly.

Asteria nearly ran to her side when an arrow lodged itself in her shoulder, but Dorian held her back. "You move and we all die!" He yelled.

Leliana began to beat them with her bow, dodging swords and leaping out of her enemies way with grace. The portal opened in front of Asteria, but a cry from Leliana forced her to turn around. Leliana was surrounded. The elf struggled to make a decision-she wanted to help Leliana, but helping Leliana meant going through the portal.

"Go!" Leliana yelled and at the sound of her voice, Dorian and Asteria jumped.

* * *

They landed in front of Alexius, who backed away from them slowly.

Dorian smirked, "You'll have to do better than that."

Alexius fell to his knees in defeat.

"Put aside all claim to Redcliffe, and we let you live." Asteria stated, surprised at how calm she sounded.

"You won. There is no point extending this charade." Alexius admitted. He turned to his son, "Felix…"

Felix knelt beside him, "Its going to be alright, Father."

A look of anguish covered Alexius's features, "You'll die."

"Everyone dies."

The Inquisition's agents took Alexius into custody and Felix followed, after giving Asteria and Dorian a final wave.

"Well, I'm glad that's over with!" Dorian remarked.

The doors burst open and soldiers dressed in Ferelden armor marched in, each of them taking positions in the hall.

"Or not." Dorian whispered, eyeing the new soldiers curiously.

"Grand Enchanter, we'd like to discuss your abuse of our hospitality." A man stated.

Asteria noticed his regal bearing, as well as that of the woman beside him and figured they were the king and queen of Ferelden.

"Your majesties." Fiona bowed her head, approaching them cautiously.

"The King and Queen of Ferelden?" Dorian inquired curiously.

"Yep. That's King Alistair and his wife, Queen Eliara of the Cousland family. She is the Hero of Ferelden." Varric explained quickly.

Instead of the King speaking, it was Queen Eliara, "When we offered the mages sanctuary, we did not give them the right to drive our people from their homes."

"Your Majesties, I assure you, we never intended.."

"In light of your actions, good intentions are no longer enough." The queen continued.

"You and your followers have worn out your welcome. Leave Ferelden, or we'll be forced to make you leave." The King growled.

Fiona's face dropped, "But we have hundreds who need protection! Where will we go?"

Asteria stepped forward and offered Fiona a gentle smile, "The Inquisition might be willing to take in the mages."

Despite the smile, Fiona eyed Asteria suspiciously, and the younger elven mage found that she did not blame her. She'd been tricked and lied to before.

"Hopefully better than what Alexius gave you. The Inquisition is better than that, yes?" Dorian stated.

Asteria looked to Varric for advice, "Hey all I can say is, these guys have had it rough. What happened here was not their fault, but the fault of a mage. I've learned it isn't always a good idea to let them have free reign, but I've known some pretty bad mages." He smiled at her, "I've also known three really good mages too."

Fiona studied Asteria, still not trusting that the Inquisition would have the mages' best interest at heart. "It seems we have little choice but to accept whatever you offer."

Asteria smiled as her heart and soul told her exactly what she should do. "We would be honored to have you fight as allies at the Inquisition's side."

Varric whistled, "Curly and the Seeker are going to have a field day."

Fiona nodded, "I'll pray that the rest of the Inquisition honors your promise then."

"The Breach threatens all of Thedas. We cannot afford to be divided now. We can't fight it without you. Any chance of success required your full support." Asteria stated, trying to reassure Fiona that the Inquisition would keep its word.

King Alistair spoke up, "It's a generous offer. I doubt you're going to get a better one from us."

Fiona looked to the ground, pain evident in her eyes and Asteria felt for her. The Grand Enchanter looked up and met Asteria's silvery gaze, "We accept. It would be madness not to. I will gather my people and ready them for the journey to Haven. The Breach will be closed. You will not regret giving us this chance."

Asteria smiled as she watched Fiona go before turning her attention to the King and Queen of Ferelden. King Alistair looked to his Queen when Asteria would not look away. Queen Eliara Cousland, seemed to have no problem holding Asteria's accusatory gaze.

"Not everything is as it seems. They did not have a choice-they were manipulated and-"

Queen Eliara raised a hand to silence Asteria before approaching her, "I'm a mage too, Hearld of Andraste. I can sense the magic here and its powerful and dark, however, his Majesty and I cannot let an event of this severity go unpunished. The mages have my sympathy, as well as that of my husband. He knows well enough how many times magic saved his royal hide during the Blight." Eliara cast a smirk at her husband who made a childish face at her in response. "However, there were other innocent people besides the mages who suffered."

Asteria grudgingly nodded, "I understand your position, but I still believe you were rather unfair."

The Queen gave Asteria a pitying smile as she took her hands in her own, "Your role as Herald will teach you a great many things, and the most important and constant lesson, is that life is unfair. I learned that as the Hero of Ferelden."

Eliara turned to walk towards her husband but Asteria's voice called out to her, "My name is Asteria, your Highness. I hope we can meet under better circumstances in the future."

The Queen offered the elf a smile over her shoulder, "I hope so, Lady Asteria. Maker guide you."

* * *

Fiona and her mages regrouped with Asteria and her allies at their camp, established by Leliana's scouts. After resting Asteria found herself in a slightly better mood, as long as she didn't think too much about what happened…or about how angry Cassandra and Cullen would be when they found out she offered the mages equality rather than conscription.

She smiled at the mages, "I'm glad you all made it out here alright. We'll be leaving in the morning. We've all had a long day and I figure that we could do with some decent sleep."

"You're the one that's offering us freedom?" A mage asked.

Asteria nodded, "Yes."

"How do we know you're serious?"

"Just because you're a mage doesn't mean we can trust your word-the non-mages call all the shots."

"What are you going to do if your advisors tell you we can't have our freedom?"

Dozens of questions were suddenly asked of her all at once and Fiona gave Asteria an apologetic look, but it wasn't entirely genuine. Asteria was surprised by the bombardment of questions and looked to her friends for assistance.

However all three of her friends seemed to be avoiding eye contact with her, meaning she was on her own-and she didn't blame anyone.

'Now what Papa?'

'Speak words of truth, da'vhenan. That's what they need to hear. What will you do if the others decide not to uphold the promise you made?' Papa inquired. "Follow your heart, you know what you should say. These people are frightened and their tired. Since the rebellion started, they've had no allies and have been judged for the actions of the mages out here who hurt people. Listen to your heart, da'len.'

She looked at the people around her and realized that he was right. They were tired-no, exhausted-and believed that they were no longer worthy of the freedom they were searching for. They were afraid to hope, because giving them false hope was the cruelest thing anyone could do to them.

The words echoed in her soul and Asteria felt the magic that came with them begin to course through her being.

 _Is it true what they say?  
Are we too blind to find a way?  
Fear of the unknown  
Cloud our hearts today_

Dorian stopped eating to listen to Asteria sing. Her voice was amazing.

"I had no idea she could sing."

"She's a Soul Singer, ancient elf magic. She connects to her listeners through it." Varric explained, listening intently to her words.

"I hear it." Dorian admitted.

 _Come into my world  
see through my eyes  
try to understand  
Don't want to lose what we have_

Asteria understood the song as the words poured from her lips. She was their ally, understood their pain on some level.

 _We've been dreaming  
But who can deny?  
It's the best way of living  
Between the truth and the lies_

 _See who I am  
Break through the surface  
Reach for my hand  
Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way  
The world is in our hands  
This is not the end_

Fiona's eyes widened as she continued to listen to the Herald's words. She understood their pain-understood their dream. Fiona was a city elf, born and raised, but even she knew the old stories of the Soul Singers.

 _Fear is withering the soul  
at the point of no return  
we must be the change we wish to see_

Varric smiled to himself as he listened to her words. Asteria always managed to hit the nail on the head. Fear was keeping a lot of people from acting-they talked about saving the world but they didn't do anything.

The mages wanted to change the way they were treated, wanted to change how people perceived them-but fear kept people rooted in their ways.

Assisting the Inquisition with the closing of the Breach was a good way to show the world that they were changing for the better.

 _I'll come into your world  
see through your eyes  
I'll try to understand  
before we lose what we have_

 _We just can't stop believing  
because we have to try  
We can rise about their truth and their lies_

Hope began to fill the eyes of the mages as Asteria's song settled over them and into their hearts. She understood them, and how badly they all needed to work together.

 _See who I am  
break through the surface  
reach for my hand  
Let's show them that we can  
free our minds and find a way  
the world is in our hands  
This is not the end._

 _I hear their silence  
Preaching my blame  
will our strength remain  
if their power reigns?_

Asteria had been blamed too. They blamed her for what happened to the Divine. They blamed her for the rifts. They blamed her for everything bad going on, but she was working past that. She was going to save the world whether the world thought it needed her or not.

 _See who I am  
Break through the surface  
reach for my hand  
and show them that we can  
free our minds and find a way  
The world is in our hands_

 _This is not the end._

Asteria held their gazes, "If the Inquisition refuses to hold the promise I made you, I will fight for you until they agree with me. I won't let them make a liar out of me. I'm a mage too, and while I was not raised like you were, I understand you and I won't let anyone take advantage of you any longer."

* * *

"It's not a matter for debate. There will be abominations among the mages, and we must be prepared!" Cullen stated.

Josephine shook her head, "If we rescind the offer of an alliance, it makes the Inquisition appear incompetent at best, tyrannical at worst."

Asteria steeled herself for what was coming the moment Cullen's eyes landed on her.

"what were you thinking, turning the mages loose with no oversight? The Veil is torn open!"

'Nice to see you too, _emma lath_.' Asteria thought dryly. "We need them to close the Breach. Its not going to work if we make enemies of them."

"I know we need them for the Breach, but they could do as much damage as the demons themselves! Seeker, you have to agree with me!" Cullen countered.

"While I may not completely agree with the decision, I support it. The sole point of the Herald's mission was to gain the mages' aid and that was accomplished." Cassandra stated.

"The voice of pragmatism speaks! And here I was just starting to enjoy the circular arguments." Dorian sarcastically remarked as he entered the room.

Cassandra turned to him, "Closing the Breach is all that matters."

Asteria refused to look at Leliana, for fear she would break down in tears. She could already feel them burning her eyes. Instead she focused on the matter at hand. "The longer the Breach is open, the more damage it does. We should head there as soon as possible."

"Agreed." Josephine seconded.

"We should look into the things you saw in this 'Dark Future'. The assassination of Empress Celene? A demon army?"

Asteria jumped at the sound of Leliana's voice, but still refused to look at her-she clenched her fists and welcomed the biting of her nails into her palms.

"Sounds like something a Tevinter cult might do. Orlais falls. The Imperium rises. Chaos for everyone!" Dorian remarked.

Asteria met his gaze and he winked at her, earning him a thankful quirk of her lips.

Cullen sighed heavily, "One battle at a time. It's going to take time to organize our troops and the mage recruits. Let's take this to the war room." He met Asteria's gaze, "Join us. None of this means anything without your mark, after all."

She nodded, "Thank you, I'm honored."

"Meet us when you're ready." Josephine stated.

Dorian gave Asteria another smirk, "I'll skip the war council, but I would like to see this Breach up close, if you don't mind."

Happiness overtook the sadness in Asteria's heart as she smiled, "Then you're…staying?"

"Oh didn't I mention? The South is so charming and rustic. I adore it to little pieces." The other mage countered.

A small laugh escaped Asteria and Dorian smiled. That was better. She looked like she was about to fall to pieces at the mere sight of Leliana.

"There's no one I'd rather be stranded in time with, future or present." Asteria smiled.

Dorian nodded his head, "Excellent choice, Ria! But let's not get 'stranded' again anytime soon, yes?"

* * *

Please read and review!


	6. The Dawn Will Come

And I'm back after forever and a day. Sorry I've been busy so enjoy this long chapter!

I only own Asteria and the idea of her abilities as a Soul Singer. I also do not own the songs. Please enjoy!

* * *

Sleep eluded Asteria, especially after Redcliffe. The last few days, she avoided Leliana. It wasn't that she didn't want to see the Spymaster, in fact, she was incredibly happy to know that the secretive woman was alive and well. It was the guilt that churned her stomach whenever she saw her. The guilt made her remember the rage and loathing the other Leliana carried, and how she was willing to give up her life just so that Dorian and Asteria could set things right.

She turned over and spotted Papa sitting in the chair across from her bed with a book in his hands. His silvery blue eyes glanced up from the pages and a smile appeared on his lips, "Having trouble sleeping, da'len?"

Asteria nodded, "Yes, but you already knew that."

He put the book down on the table, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"You put all of your faith in me once, and in that dark future I saw, Leliana did the same. I can't look at her now, that weight is too heavy for me to carry, Papa."

He stood and approached her bed, before sitting in front of her. He was thinking about his next words carefully, and Asteria watched him, just as she had when she was a child.

"Guilt is a weight that more people than you have ever carried, Asteria. Why do you think all of these people are here? Guilt has brought them all together in one form or another. The Seeker because she couldn't stop this, Leliana because she didn't know about it first, and the Commander because he couldn't stop what happened in Kirkwall; each of them carries guilt as you do, but they allow it to push them to do better. That is what you must do." Papa paused for a moment, "You do not need to carry the weight of your guilt, da'len, for you have already changed that future. It hasn't happened and it will not happen as long as you are willing to fight. You saw a hopeless Leliana, and that has frightened you, because her hope returned the moment she laid her eyes on you. I told you that you would light up the world one day, and you're doing it, Asteria, and its fine to be afraid. You are not afraid on your own, but they look to you to guide them and to be brave, so be brave, da'len. You are not alone."

Asteria sighed and when she opened her eyes again, Papa was gone. She collapsed back in her bed and mulled over Papa's words. He was always so wise and she was always a frightened, uncertain child. She laid there for a few moments before she became frustrated with her inability to sleep and threw the covers off and her bare feet touched the floor. Asteria pulled on her boots, and ignoring her coat, quietly slipped out the door.

Haven was quiet in the darkness. The bonfire in the center of Haven was burning brightly, keeping the tents surrounding it warm. Asteria wished them a quiet night's sleep. She moved without making a sound, as all Dalish did. She didn't want to anyone to try and join her, let alone notice her. Sometimes the gods answered her in nature.

She slipped past the guards, wandering into the wilderness outside of Haven. Nature was sleeping, none of the animals were around to see her, so she wandered through the snow deep in her own thoughts. Finally, Asteria found the highest point she had been searching for and sat in the snow with her knees pulled up to her chest. She looked up and saw the Breach, its eerie green light mocked her, reminding her that there was true darkness in the world, not just that of the winter night. How did people know that nightmare was above them, and believe that she could fix it? Her eyes drifted to her hand, and she studied the Mark. Why her? Why had Andraste chosen her?

Papa was right, she was afraid; of failing. The entire world was relying on her to fix the gaping hole in the sky and she was terrified she'd get it wrong. Papa put his faith in her, and she couldn't save him. What if she couldn't save the world? How could she be the light in the dark, when she didn't believe herself to be strong enough to carry the torch?

How did they see hope when she stood before them? How did they know that she could save them?

"What am I supposed to see? What must I see to inspire me? I saw nothing but darkness, and as of right now, I've stopped it, kept it from happening but there's still so much more to do. This is the darkest winter I've ever seen, what lesson do you have for me?" Asteria demanded of the sky. "Creators, Andraste, whatever you've chosen me for, help me be strong. I cannot do this alone. How can there be hope in such darkness?"

She sat in silence, waiting for someone to answer her, when a note escaped her lips.

(There is Life. Owned by Disney's Bambi II)

 _Under the snow  
beneath the frozen streams  
there is life.  
You have to know  
when Nature sleeps  
She dreams there is life_

Asteria stared in wonder as the glow of the Breach seemed to lessen as the dark sky began to grow lighter. The sun was rising. A sound made her turn and she watched the snow nearby move before a nug popped its head out of the snow.

 _And the colder winter  
the warmer the spring  
The deeper the sorrow  
the more our hearts sing_

A melodic voice drifted into Haven, carried by the gentle, morning wind. Varric sleepily opened his eyes at the sound and he grinned. Song was at it again. Blackwall looked to the wilderness, the direction the wind brought the song from. It was beautiful, and it made him hopeful as he saw a bird take flight.

 _Even when you can't see it  
Inside everything  
there is life_

Asteria looked around as the sweet song of a bird joined her song, a pretty bird fluttered around her head before flying off. Singing along with her as it flew.

 _Hhmmmm ahhhh_

The sunlight warmed Asteria's back as she sang, and she saw it all. The birds flew from their nests and the goats and fennecs seemed to awaken and they rushed out into the snow.

 _After the rain  
the sun will reappear  
there is life  
After the pain  
the joy will still be here_

Cullen stepped out of the Chantry, and he looked to the sky as the soft melody drifted towards him. Above Haven, surprising everyone with their appearance, flew a group of red cardinals, each of them lending their own voices to the melody.

 _For its out of the darkness  
that we learn to see  
and out of the silence  
that songs come to be  
and all that we dream of  
awaits patiently_

 _There is life.  
There is life._

She laid back in the snow, ignoring the cold as the sun had warmed her. The gods had answered her and now she was no longer afraid. Her eyes drifted shut and she sighed, now she could rest. There was the sound of something moving in the snow and she opened one eye, and was greeted by a halla. It stared down at her with brilliant, intelligent eyes and its lips nibbled her dark hair, kissed her head.

Asteria reached up to pet the halla, and it allowed her to. It looked up abruptly at the faint sound of barking orders; Cullen and the soldiers were already training. Then it ran away. The dark haired elf sat up to follow it, but it was already gone, and it hadn't left a trail.

Yes, the gods had answered her.

* * *

Asteria spent the morning napping in the wilderness, until Varric and Dorian found her.

"If you keep making a habit of sleeping in the snow, Herald or not, you're going to get sick." Varric remarked.

Asteria sleepily opened one eye, "I couldn't sleep last night."

"So you came out here to the freezing cold to sleep?" Dorian asked.

"I came out here to think and to ask for help." She replied as she sat up and stretched.

"Did you get any answers?" Varric asked with a grin.

The Dalish woman smiled back, "I did. I'm feeling better now."

"Good. Now, I'm certain there's a Breach to close, don't you think?" Dorian remarked as he offered her a hand to lift her up.

She took it and stood to wipe the snow off her clothes, "I guess we better get going then, right?"

The Mages were waiting with Cassandra and Fiona when Asteria made it back to Haven with Varric and Dorian.

"Good morning Asteria." Cassandra greeted.

"Morning. I guess today is the day?" Asteria asked.

"The sooner we close the Breach the better." The Seeker remarked.

"The Mages are ready, Herald." Fiona added.

The Dalish woman nodded, "Alright. Let me get my staff and we'll go now."

* * *

They stood among the sulfur and the volcanic ash. The sight of it ignited something fierce within Asteria. Her grip tightened on her staff and she looked up at the Breach. It was ruining her view of the sky and it was scaring people. After this, they didn't have to be scared anymore.

"You think you've got this one, Ria?" Dorian asked from his position beside her.

Asteria glanced at him, "Yeah. What do you think? Is the South still rustic and cute?"

"It might look better once that is gone. Good luck." Dorian stated.

The dark haired woman nodded at Cassandra, and the Seeker approached the mages, "Ready yourselves!"

Solas spoke up, "Lend the Herald your will! Look past her, let her will draw from you!"

Asteria looked up at the Breach once more, focused on the magic that lived in her hand. The Mark sparked to life and she began to pull at the seams of the Breach. A cry of frustration escaped her and she felt the power within her rise. The mages slammed their staffs into the ground, they shared their strength with her and she felt the power in her hand grow exponentially. She stood and reached up with the Mark with a battle cry. She felt the Breach shudder and there was a flash of blinding green light and she was thrown off her feet.

The next thing she knew, Dorian and Cassandra were at her side. Dorian sighed, "You gave me quite the scare there, Ria."

"You did it." Cassandra replied and there was a loud cheer from the others around them.

Asteria smiled, "That explains the headache."

Dorian chuckled, "Come on, let's see to your head before the celebration gets underway. Can't have a party without the guest of honor."

"A party already? And I don't even have anything to wear."

* * *

People danced and drank, and Asteria watched them all. Everyone was happy and it made Asteria happy.

"Solas confirms the Breach has been sealed. We have reports of lingering rifts, but this was a victory. Word of your heroism has spread." Cassandra stated.

"I couldn't have done it alone."

Cassandra nodded, "You're right, we succeeded because of an alliance, and recently, there haven't been many successful ones. The Inquisition must redirect their attention; we do not have peace yet."

Asteria was about to say something when a bell began to ring and everything seemed to stop for a moment before there were cries of worry and fear. She heard Cullen order, "Soldiers to arm! Defend the gate!"

"We must get to the gate!" Cassandra replied as she ran off.

Something made Asteria's stomach churn and she followed after the Seeker.

"Cullen what's happening?" Cassandra demanded.

He turned to face her, "One watch guard reporting it's a massive force coming over the bulk of the mountains. "

Josephine asked, "Under what banner?"

Cullen looked at her, "None."

The Ambassador looked at him in disbelief, "None?"

Asteria felt something pulling her to the gate as someone on the other side tried to open it. "Let me in! I can't get in unless you open!"

Without a second thought, the elf was opening the gate. On the other side she saw a huge knight and he lifted his sword to cut through her but he suddenly went still and fell forward. A small man in a large hat stood there with a dagger.

"I'm Cole. I came here to warn you-to help. People are coming to hurt you. You probably already know that. It's the Templars. They are coming to kill you."

* * *

Asteria didn't know what to think. Her blood was pumping through her veins, her heartbeat echoed in her head, and screams of fear and pain were so loud, they almost drowned out the beating of her heart. The Elder One and his Templars had been stopped, but then the Archdemon came, and it cut a new path for the Templars.

"Ria!"

She hit the ground hard, but only the wind was knocked out of her. Dorian shielded her, "Are you alright? Damn it all, Asteria, pay attention. We've got people to save!"

She nodded, "Right!" Then her staff was in her hands and she was hurling spell after spell at the Red Templars. Something within her was thrumming loudly, it was becoming angrier and angrier.

"Let's go Song." Varric led her to the Chantry and Cullen shut the door behind them.

Cole saw to Roderick, and Asteria felt awful; he was bleeding out.

"He's dying. He won't survive the night." Cole replied.

Roderick looked to him, "What a charming boy."

"Herald, this isn't a fortress. We won't survive the onslaught, not with that thing." Cullen stated.

Asteria nodded, trying to focus on his words through the angry thrumming she felt growing within her. Where was it coming from? Why was it so angry?

"He's coming to kill you. You took his mages and he's angry. He will kill everyone here." Cole replied.

The Herald looked to him, "He wants me?"

"Just you. You stole what was his."

"I'd give my life if he would spare Haven." Asteria replied, and Cullen stared at her in wonder. She would die for them?

Cole shook his head, "That's won't matter. He'll kill them all."

Asteria's silvery blue eyes met Cullen's amber ones, "Tell me what the plan is, Commander."

He sighed, "There isn't one anymore. Any time you bought us with the trebuchet is gone now, thanks to that monster. We can use the remaining trebuchets to bury Haven and his army of Templars."

Her eyes widened, "No, that would kill everyone here."

"We don't have any other options."

"You know for a Templar you sound a lot like a blood mage." Dorian spat in anger.

"Not now." Asteria snapped, taking them all by surprise. She shook her head, to clear it from the anger that was making it too hazy to think. "I won't let these people die. There has to be another way."

Cole looked to the back of the Chantry, his gaze followed Roderick's, "Yes, that could work. Roderick has an idea. He wants to tell you before he dies."

"There is a path, you wouldn't know it unless you took the summer pilgrimage. She meant for me to take it, with everyone else who took is gone with the Divine, only I remain. I was meant to show you where it was."

"Roderick, what are you talking about?" Asteria asked, keeping her voice calm. Her blood was on fire, there was rage coursing through her veins, and it was burning a hole in her stomach. She needed to know that they would survive.

"I can lead them out to safety, and then you can bury Haven." Roderick stated.

His reply soothed the anger somewhat and the thrumming lessened. Her eyes met Cullen's once more, "Get them out of here."

"What about you?" He asked.

She held his gaze, but said nothing, and she saw him understand her silence. She had been serious when she said that she'd give her life for everyone else to survive. Asteria turned to walk out of the Chantry and his voice called out to her, "Maybe you'll surprise them."

She nodded, "Maybe."

* * *

Asteria was glad that she sent Bull, Blackwall, Varric, and Dorian ahead. They didn't need to see her now. The Archdemon stared down at her with dead, but angry eyes. The sight of it didn't instill fear, but rage. She'd never been this angry before, not even when Papa had died.

The Elder One, he called himself Corypheus, and claimed to be a new god. The only gods she knew of were the Creators and the Maker, and this monstrous being, was no god. Corypheus threw her against the trebuchet, "I will not suffer an enemy, not even a nameless one. You will die."

Her eyes spotted the flaming arrow and she grinned as she collected the sword near her, "You talk quite a bit, Elder One. You're right, you've won this battle. Enjoy your prize." She kicked the lever of the trebuchet and it sent a boulder flying into the mountains.

Asteria didn't stay to watch, instead she ran and took a leap of faith. The last thing she remembered was the darkness as she fell through the Earth and a silent prayer, "Please, let them live."

* * *

Asteria Lavellan was capable of many things, the Inquisition had come to realize. What they weren't sure of was whether or not she'd be able to return to them this time. The icy wind howled around what was left of the citizens of Haven and the Inquisition. The surprise attack by Red Templars and an Archdemon had left them unprepared and barely able to move in time.

Cullen stared into the nothingness of the night, waiting and hoping for a sign of the Herald of Andraste. His fists tightened on his pommel, and he cursed himself internally. He should've been prepared; he should've stayed with her.

Varric, Dorian, and Blackwall had returned, but Asteria had not been with him. They said she had captured the Elder One's attention and ordered them to run before firing the last trebuchet and burying Haven in snow.

"Any sign of her, Commander?" Dorian asked as he approached.

"Nothing." He answered, trying to keep the defeat out of his voice.

"She's strong, she won't give up so easily." Cassandra stated as she joined them.

* * *

The cold wind howled around her and it was all she could do to keep moving. Asteria struggled through the snow, grimacing as the cold seeped into her boots and chilled her feet. Her brain told her she should be dead, and her body ached in agreement, but something inside of her refused to quit.

Wolves howled behind her and it forced her to push herself faster to keep ahead of them; she would not be their meal.

"Are you going to let the weather beat you, da'vhenan?" Papa asked her.

She met his gaze, looked into his eyes that were the same color, "You aren't exactly helping, Papa."

He smiled at her, "Because you're strong enough to push yourself along. You don't need me to lead you."

"Would be n..nice t..to lean on ." She stuttered as pain shot through her chest and there was a rush of warm liquid. The scent of copper filled her nose and she groaned in pain as she staggered in the snow.

Papa stood over her, a look of deep concern on his face. "You can't give up yet, da'len. You're so close." He pointed behind him, and she tried so hard to see what he did, but she couldn't.

"I..I'm tired, papa."

"No! You fight! You get up and fight right now Asteria! You are stronger than this, stronger than I could ever be. Do not give in. Dig deep, da'vhenan, dig deep within your soul and find the strength. You have it! Fight!"

Everything swam around her, and she struggled to push herself up again.

"Do not let him win!" Papa encouraged.

She staggered to her feet and continued on, with Papa following beside her a proud smile on his face. Her eyes could barely make out what his eyes had seen, "Fire?" She fell to the snow again, this time her body refused to respond to her command to get up.

"Come on, da'len, come on. Just a little more."

"S…so t-tired." She muttered.

"No, Asteria, not yet, I know you, not yet."

"H-how can you have such f..faith?" She asked.

He smiled as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and caressed her hair, "Because you're my daughter, and you're a light that they'll have to try much harder to extinguish. You saved the Hinterlands, you saved the mages, you closed the Breach, you saved lives and you scare them with how bright you shine. So fight."

"I have nothing left." She whispered.

"You are alive, and that is enough. When your brain gives up, your body will follow, but your heart and soul, they don't know the meaning of having nothing left; you don't know how to give up." He stated, "Find the words, da'vhenan. Find the words in your soul."

She stared at the small fires, wanting nothing more than to be near the warmth. Fires meant safe, they were safe. She smiled.

The wolves were closer now, she could hear their howls. Her body ached, refusing to move an inch, but there was still fire in her, there was a will to live. She couldn't outrun the wolves though. Asteria had no more energy for magic.

"Papa-"

"Find the words, Asteria. What does your soul say?" He asked her.

 _I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion_

Fire erupted around her as she listened to song within her soul, the words that flowed through her with power that warmed her to her core.

"This is my fight song; take back my life song. It's cold but I'm not. Beaten but not broken; I'm alive. " Cole appeared beside Cullen and the others, and he pointed out into the snow, where fire was barely visible.

Cullen didn't hesitate, he ran out into the icy cold, hope blooming in his chest as he saw Asteria's form standing before him. She was beaten, bruised and bloody, but she was standing there, despite all odds.

"Asteria!"

She looked up at him, silvery blue eyes meeting his amber eyes and she smiled briefly, " _Ma sa'lath_."

His face fell as she collapsed just as his arms wrapped around her, catching her. "Asteria, are you-"

"I'm not done yet." She muttered before her eyes closed.

He sighed in relief, 'No you aren't.'

"By the Maker, Ria, you look like shit." Dorian remarked, but there was relief in his gray eyes.

"Dorian, she's-"

"I can see the blood. Let's get her back to camp. Did she say anything?"

"'I'm not done yet.'" Cullen repeated.

"Oh she's definitely a fighter." Dorian leaned down to whisper in her ear, "If you fight me as I try to help you Ria, I swear to the Maker I'll come after you and I'll bring the whole party with me. So, fly on your father's wings once more, Ria, and come back to us."

"Is it-"

Dorian cut Cassandra off, "Solas and Vivienne, its Ria, she's injured bad. This is going to take a lot of work. Get the Mother just to be safe."

Cullen placed her in a tent before he was pushed out of the way by the healers, Dorian gave him a nod before disappearing into the tent with her.

"She made it, thank the Maker." Cassandra whispered.

"We need her to survive the night, now." Cullen remarked.

* * *

" _Asteria."_

 _She opened her eyes and cringed at her own sensitivity to the light._

" _You know, da'len, I think I finally figured out what you are." Papa smiled secretly at her, a glimmer of excitement brightened his eyes._

" _What?"_

" _A dragon."_

" _Papa, don't be silly."_

" _You don't see you the way I see you. You're a dragon, da'vhenan." He smiled at her, "You're going to do amazing things. You will lead when no one else can, and you will be their beacon in the darkness. Wake up now, Asteria. Dareth shiral."_

* * *

Asteria opened her eyes, and a small whimper of pain escaped her as her ears twitched with the sound of arguing. She sat up slowly, holding her side as she watched her advisors argue about what to do next. Her heart sank as she realized that they were lost, perhaps more so than she was.

"They've been fighting since you returned. The Maker saw you return to us, and it brought hope, but they are still lost. You will have to guide them." Mother Giselle explained.

Asteria met her gaze, "I don't know if I can."

"The Maker saw you through the Conclave and Haven, can you honestly say you do not believe?" The Mother asked.

Asteria took a moment, "I never said I believe in the Creators, but I also believe that if the Creators live, than so does the Maker. Perhaps they all abandoned us, or perhaps they feel we must make our journeys on our own to find out who we really are." She paused a moment, unsure of where she was going with her words, "I survived the Conclave and Haven, but I'm not sure what that means."

"Many would say that the Maker helped you."

"I don't know if I can do this alone, Mother Giselle." Asteria admitted as she stood.

Her legs shook as she added weight and her body protested at her movements as she tried to approach the four who had brought her to the Inquisition. Words were echoing in her soul, wanting to find their way out, but she wasn't prepared to share them, though these words did not feel entirely her own.

She paused to lean on a pole. She turned to Mother Giselle when the woman began to sing.

(The Dawn Will Come. Owned by BIOWARE.)

 _Shadows fall and hope has fled  
Steel your heart the dawn will come  
The night is long and the path is dark  
Look to the sky for one day soon  
The dawn will come_

Her eyes widened in shock, as the words from her soul were heard escaping Leliana's lips as she continued the song. Soon, more were singing with her.

 _The shepherd's lost and his home is far  
Keep to the stars the dawn will come  
The night is long and the path is dark  
Look to the sky for one day soon  
The dawn will come_

They were bowing or kneeling before her, and Asteria was shocked. The entirety of Haven was standing before her, their heads bowed as they continued to sing. Her heart swelled with love for these people, at the beauty in their faith.

 _Bare your blade and raise it high  
Stand your ground the dawn will come  
The night is long and the path is dark  
Look to the sky for one day soon  
The dawn will come  
_

Mother Giselle looked at her, "Faith has not touched you yet, or perhaps it has and you're unsure, but it has found them."

Asteria looked at the people before her, her body still aching but her soul was burning with fire that was not there before. She may not share the secret of her Soul Songs with them, but somehow, they were connected through that song, one she had never heard before but they all knew. Her eyes looked to the stars.

' _You will lead when no one else can, you will be their light through the shadows.'_

"A word?" Solas broke her train of thought, leading her away from the camp.

"A wise woman, she is. She understands when to unify a cause. The orb Corypheus used, it is Elvhen. I fear they will not be happy when they discover it is of our people."

Asteria eyed him, "How do you know this?"

"It is a Foci, I have seen them in the Fade. When they discover it is ours, they will be upset and they will no longer trust us."

"They're too concerned about not freezing to death, Solas, I doubt that will be much of a concern." She glanced behind her, smiling at the laughter she heard.

Solas frowned, "Then you are naïve."

She glared at him, "We will cross that bridge when we get there, Solas, in the meantime, we must make sure that we do not freeze."

"I agree. I have a solution. By attacking the Inquisition, Corypheus has changed it, changed you. Scout to the North, be their guide. There is a place that waits for a force to hold it. There is a place where the Inquisition can build…grow. Skyhold."

Asteria did as Solas told, she led the Inquisition through the mountains and the snow. Her body still ached, but she never let them know. Dorian tended to her bruises and aches at night, with Varric keeping a look out so no one noticed. Bull and Blackwall often joined them once she was healed and they shared stories or talked.

She knew they were eager to hear a song from her, it would help them, but she was not ready to sing, not ready to share her gift yet, especially not with the knowledge that her soul sang a Chantry song, probably to soothe the Inquisition's wounds.

Happiness flooded her when she finally saw Skyhold, sitting atop a mountain range, free for the taking. She wanted to sing her joy to the sky, but instead she reported to her advisors, and they prepared to claim the keep.

They had a home.

* * *

So one of the reasons this took forever is I was trying to reorganize my thoughts because in my head, this story is already finished, I just need to reorganize it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
